Ally&Liz's Vacation of Epic Proportions
by Ally's Cosplay Muses
Summary: Ally and Liz- Two insane 23 year old girls. They're crazy, hot, and all over the place. And they've got their whole crew- Loki, Tony, Natasha, and Thor, along with Rufus ShinRa himself, Reno, and Genesis. And they have a plan... For a kickass Vacation, that is. Join them as they travel west to Yellowstone, with no one but themselves for two whole weeks. Gods, save us all.
1. Chapter 1

-Westward Ho!-

Family vacations are always hell. So, when Ally suggested taking everyone to Yellowstone, Liz nearly took her head off.  
" How in the world did you even begin to think that this was a good idea!?" Liz fumed, staring down at Ally, who played with a red lock of hair as she read a book.  
"Because it is." Ally responds, popping her gum and finally looking up at Liz. Setting her book down, she crossed her arms defiantly, "besides, I've already booked all the hotels for the first week."  
Liz gaped, then glared at the redhead. By now she had to resist the urge to smack her upside the head.  
Liz kinda calmed down on her way inside to get a Popsicle. She, as always, picked the blue raspberry flavor that's as blue as her hair(even though her hair is more bright) she then went back outside and ate her Popsicle while ally was raving on and on about how great their vacation would be. Liz looked around and everyone else had actually fallen asleep from boredom and Liz could feel her eyes getting heavy.  
Suddenly, Ally jumped up and clapped her hands together, waking up most of them. Thor was the only one still asleep.  
"I believe the term is 'dead to the world'" she stated, gesturing to Thor. She then smirked and said, "you all have until 10 tonight to pack your bags. Two is the minimum. It's five now, might want to hurry."  
They all sighed, and left to go pack their bags. Ally then pulled out a notebook and started writing in it.  
Liz went inside and grabbed the rest of her blue raspberry Popsicles and went into her room to pack. At exactly 10:00 pm, Liz came into the living room and put down her two extra jumbo king sized bags stuffed full of stuff on the ground and said "I'm never gonna be able to get these up in the morning!" Then sighed and ate her last Popsicle. The next morning Liz put all her electronical stuff and money into her Vera Bradley book bag abd slung it over her back then stormed into the lot hen and grabbed a Popsicle!  
Ally was putting the last of the bags in the trunk, with the help of Genesis, just as the only known resident couple walk out. Liz was sitting shotgun, not looking particularly happy to be there.  
Ally, however, looked positively chipper. Spinning the keys to the car on her finger, she grinned insanely at them all.  
"So," Genesis asked, "why are we doing this again? And what is Yellowstone, exactly?"  
"You'll see. It'll be fun." Ally responded. Liz groaned.  
Liz was also eating one of the only things she ever eats, Popsicles. She was particularly grumpy. She fell asleep with her turtle glow pet and blanket. Thor, Natasha, and genesis were all asleep also while ally was chatting away happily to no one in particular even tho no one was even listening.  
Reno and Rufus were busy ogling over a IPad playing Pocahontas, and other Disney movies.  
Loki and Tony were talking quietly, both laughing softly occasionally. Suddenly Ally's phone started ringing. "Steve!" She exclaimed when she answered, " how's the honeymoon so far?"  
She reached over and poked the angry Liz repeatedly, and when she finally got her attention she mouthed 'its the newly weds, Steve and Clint'  
Liz gave her the death glare as she ate her Popsicle and took the phone ally handed her and started talking non stop then listening then continuing to talk, listen, talk, listen, and so on and so forth. Eventually Liz hung up and fell asleep once more. Thor had awoken and started to bother the sleeping Natasha.  
"THOR!" Ally hissed, "if you leave 'Tasha alone until we get to Illinois you get to pick the place we eat at, and I'll let you have as much food and coffee you want."  
Genesis was talking in his sleep, and Reno and Rufus were making random comments about the movie.  
"Ally reminds me of the raccoon, and Liz the little dog." Reno said randomly. Ally look at then in the rear view mirror, raising an eyebrow.  
"Care to explain?" Ally asked.  
Liz, still sleeping, turned over and kicked ally. Ally then turned around and yelled "OUCH! What the hell was that for?!"  
Liz, still sleeping, didn't answer. Ally glared at Reno and said " explain. NOW!"  
In turn, Reno tried to hide himself in Rufus' jacket.  
Ally groaned, banging her head on the steering wheel. She muttered curses under her breath, then glared at them.  
" behave, or you won't wanna deal with the consequences."  
Reno stared at her defiantly from where he was hiding, and kicked the back of her seat.  
"Oh, no, you did not just do that." Ally hissed, hitting the breaks and pulling them over to the side of the road. She got out, opened the door and pulled Reno out.  
The minute he was standing, she punched him in the face, almost breaking his nose.  
"Now," she said, shaking her hand out, Completely ignoring the looks and stares they were getting, "are we ready to move on and act mature, or do I have to sock you In the face again?"  
Reno whimpers something that sounds like a yes so ally climbs back in the car and as soon as Reno climbs in, she starts driving again. Liz woke up from the commotion about 5 minutes into the road and Thor says to her "You missed all the fun Liz! Ally just socked Reno in the face!" Liz made a pouty face and said "No fair! I wanted to see that!" Liz then grabs a Popsicle and starts eating.  
"It was very satisfying. Hey, want me to send you the first chapter of Earl and the Fairy Doctor?" Ally said, looking over at Liz, then gestured to her Vera Bradley bag beside Liz.  
"Hey, why don't you plug my phone in and play my IPod?"  
"Sure why not." Liz said before reaching for another Popsicle. She picked out a red one and ate it. She plugged in ally's phone and started looking through her own Vera Bradley book bag. She found her phone and pulled it out and plugged it in too. She crashed again after that. Thor and Natasha were whispering in the back like everybody else.

Meanwhile, Ally was singing along to Florence and the machine and Phildel, Coldplay and The Fray, all sorts of artists.

Suddenly she turned down the radio and said "hey, where do you all want to go to dinner at?"

She kicked Liz in the foot, and when she was awake, asked the same question.

Thor said "any where good!"

"Yeah.." Natasha said. Liz murmured something and grabbed a Popsicle yet another Popsicle. As Liz was eating the Popsicle, she asked "can we go to Walmart so I can get more Popsicles?"

Ally scowled at the mention of Walmart, and then said- "we'll stop at Walmart, I suppose. But, we'll also stop at longhorn for dinner. Genesis, do you- Would someone wake genesis up?! God!"

She quickly pulled over into a shopping center where there was a LongHorn and a WalMart. The sudden turn shook the car and everyone slid to one side.

The whole car was silent for a minute- the only sound was Ellie Goulding's 'In My City'.

Liz was clutching her blanket and pillow pet nd Popsicle for dear life. Thor poked Gen with a stick he found constantly until he woke up and slapped him in the face. Ally said "c'mon Gen, were going to longhorn for dinner and then to Walmart to find Liz more Popsicles."

"You could have left me in the car, you know." Genesis grumbled sleepily.

Ally pulled into the parking lot, rolling her eyes.

"It's another few hours until we get to Rapid City, and I'm not stoping for anything but gas. And I won't be feeding you." Ally stated. Genesis groaned, covering his face in his red neck pillow.

Reno and Rufus were already out of the car and walking in, Ally and Liz followed in close second. Ally was dragging Genesis along, and Thor and Natasha followed after them. Tony and Loki were last, still talking and laughing.

Ally pushed Rufus out of the way, determined to be the first in. The restraint wasn't crowded at all, and they didn't have to wait at all. The waiter smiled at them as they entered.

"How many?" The brunette waitress asked. Ally turned around and counted them all.

"Party of Nine." She told her with a smile.

Liz yawned and followed the waitress to the table. They all ordered and waited for more service.

Ally poked Liz, then started chatting to Genesis, Rufus and Reno.

Ally and Rufus seemed to be arguing about who would pay for dinner.

"Ally, you've payed for everything else, let us pay for this." Reno stated. Ally shook her head.

Liz "Reno, just pay for it! Ally, he's right, u have payed for everything else so Reno is officially paying for it..and Rufus too!" No that that's settled, there's still the topic of dessert." After a jumble of 7 yes's and 2 no's Liz looked at Reno and Rufus,

"It's up to you two since you're paying. Dessert or no dessert?" Reno said "dessert" and Rufus said "no dessert"

"Ally?" Reno said, " Your the tie breaker. Dessert or no dessert?"

"What do they have for dessert?" She picked up the little pamphlet with deserts and said- "wow, this brownie Fudge thing looks good- I'm going to go to with dessert."

Liz let out a squeal of delight and grabbed the dessert menu searching intensely for anything that had Carmel and finally found a Carmel pie and instantly chose that. Natasha and Thor, along with ally, got the brownie fudge thing. Reno and genesis got a hot fudge sundae and Rufus got cheesecake.

"Oh, hey, look our waiter is here with our dinner!" Ally declared cheerfully. She had the Flo's Filet. Genesis had gotten a ribeye.

Ally turned over to Liz and whispered, "those two are in their own table, and their own world." She pointed at Loki and Tony with her fork.

Genesis snorted, "you don't say." He murmured to Ally and Liz.

"Natasha, what do you think?" Ally asked Natasha , who was sitting diagonally from her.

Natasha had her mouth full and couldn't talk but when she could she said "theirs DEFINITELY something going in over there." Liz didn't eat anything because of her stomach but she ate a Popsicle she brought in. Thor was digging into his hamburger quietly at the edge of the table.

"Well," ally said teasingly to Thor, "what does the big bro think?"

Thor had just finished his 4th hamburger when he answered "huh?"

"Well," ally said, then pointed at the far end of the table, "do you think something's going on between your brother and tony?"

Natasha added, "they've done nothing but talk to each other all night."

All was silent for a minute, then ally said, "Liz drives, I wanna watch both Star Treks."

But, she kept her inquisitive gaze on Thor, who remaind silent.

Natasha and gen both shouted "LIZ..DRIVING?! OH NO! THAT AIN'T HAPPENIN!"

Ally blinked, doing a perfect cat imitation.

" yes, it is." She stated.

" I could drive," genesis volunteered.

Liz said "sure" Thor and Natasha agreed and so genesis was the designated driver.

" okay." Ally stated, then pulled a notebook and a map out of her bag. "Lets start planning our trip. We have two weeks, so we have enough time to see everything we want."

Liz is completely zoned out and Thor is staring at Liz. Natasha is eating her dinner and was listening to ally and Gen, Tony and Loki talk about the plans.

"So, we will be staying in a hotel in Rapid City, and that's about... What, fifteen hours away? So, we're also going to stop in Mitchell tomorrow. We'll eat lunch and frolic in cabbela's."

"Okay," said Natasha. Thor was still staring at Liz and tony and Loki were fangirling about some random thing they were talking about.

Ally stared at them all, especially Loki and Tony. Suddenly she jumped up, pointed at the two, and declared, "If you two don't sleep to Rapid City, I will make you sleep. I know and can tell the effects of sleep deprivation, I'm probably going to start showing it in a few hours myself. But you two need some sleep, damn it!"

Loki and tony just stared while Liz was still completely zoned out.

Ally glowered at the group of two, giving them the ultimate ally stare down.

Then, ally turned to Thor and calmly said, "anyway, what do you think?"

Thor was stuffing his face with leftovers that miraculously appeared before him...loki's work most likely...but once he head finished, he responded "I don't even remember what we were talking about!":D ally facepalmed while Liz was eating a Popsicle chuckling to herself at the scene.

" about your brother having a crush on tony, and vise versa." She deadpanned.

Thor said "OHH! Idk...I guess it's...kinda awkward but…I'm kinda used to it now..."

Ally stared, then shook her head. Liz just walked away with Natasha, Thor, tony, and Loki; heading for the car.

Ally followed behind, chatting merrily about nothing. She sat in shotgun, and genesis got in the drivers seat.

Liz asked ally, "why aren't you driving? No offense, but I don't exactly trust gen driving in the night."

Ally turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"And you trust me to," she said with a slight coloring of disbelief, "after the Miami incident?"

Genesis looked over and blinked, "the Miami incident?"

"More than gen." Liz stated the obvious as she ate another Popsicle. Only god knows how she kept those things frozen in the car.

"He'll only drive for a little while, I drive again soon." Ally reassured her then muttered, "I just hope I don't run over another tiger or moose or something..."

Liz muttered in return "me neither.."

"That was a bad night to be doing anything..." Ally said, and looked back to see most everyone was sleeping, except Liz and Natasha. And Natasha was on her phone.

Liz, after she finished her Popsicle(of course), then fell asleep so it was just Natasha and ally...well really just ally because gen was driving, do he "couldn't talk" and Natasha was "plugged in" to her phone.

Ally just watched Star Trek, and was talking to herself.

"Russians go hand in hand- GO CHEKOV!" Ally yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in an overly dramatic fashion. Genesis looked over at her briefly, then focused on the road.

"And what is you excuse?" He asked her as if he had heard it all before.

"Scarlett Johanson is a blonde too." Ally resorted, and they caused Natasha to look up at the two.

"For ur info, I'm not a blonde I'm a redhead! And I would never act like that so just leave me out of it!" Natasha said and went back to whatever she was doing on her phone. Meanwhile, Thor was snoring loudly and it was driving ally crazy!

"It's in the face- shut Thor up before I decide to shove something down his thought that might cause some breathing impairments." Ally snarled suddenly.

Well as no one heard her, or was listening anyway, she drew on thor's face then put cold water on him so he would wake up. Thor woke up and screamed "WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THIS TO ME?!"

"Shut your big ass mouth." Ally snarled, "or I'm going to shut it for you."

"Ally," genesis stated, looking over at the other redhead, "calm down."

Thor sneered-ish "yeah ally! Calm down!" He chuckled at himself but quit when ally raised her clenched fist threateningly.

"Silence..." Ally sighed, and continued watching the movie.

Thor pouted in the corner...Of the car...

Suddenly ally yelled- "Mississippi-" and yelled that for the entire time they crossed the bridge over the Mississippi River. Then, she pulled a large red book out of her small bag. It was red and on the spine it read- Mythology. She grinned at anyone who was awake it the back, and they all stared.

Liz woke up, ate a Popsicle, and said to ally "how can you read in the summer, let alone, on VACATION?!"

Ally blinked, "I am a special child."

"I read loveless..." Genesis piped up, joining the conversation.

Liz glared at gen and said "no one said you could join our conversation, did they? NO!" Liz turned back to ally and said "yeah, special's what you call it!"

"I am a better person because of it." She stated, looked at genisis and said, "I like loveless too. Don't let her get to you."

Ally opened the book and a folded up piece of paper fell out. She opened it to reveal her own flowy writing.

"Hm, it's from seventh, want me to read it? It must have some importance if the whole sheet was marking... The beginning of the whole section on loki..." Ally stated, dread coloring her voice, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Liz," ally stated in a pained voice, "I documented one of the prophetic readings we got."

"So?" Liz asked.

"Well," ally said, and handed it to her, "read it."

Ally waited for a moment, looking at Liz, then turned back to her book.

" 'Loki- God of Lies, trickery, and chaos.' And fire too, I think. I'll have to ask him..." She read aloud.

Natasha had fallen asleep so this time it really was ally all alone with only gen to "talk to" even though she was really just talking to air because gen wasn't listening to her.

"Genesis!" Ally wines, then huffs, and finally starts watching something on her iPad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing they know, they're all at a hotel. Ally was the first to wake.

"..." Ally muttered something about depressed Chekov while pulling her deep red bags out, and handed the light red one's to genesis.

Liz awoke and she got up and grabbed her suit cases and started digging through them to find a suitable outfit to wear and make up to go with it.

Ally threw on her normal, casual wear made up of a tube top, shorts, and stilettos. She grabbed her bag, and they headed downstairs.

"Where to?" She asked everyone, turning around to look at them.

Liz asked groggily "what is that?" Liz had finally decided on wearing a creamy blue tube top, suuper short short shorts, and her Aeropostale flip flops.

"A movie. Now come on, I'm falling over from these heals. Nine inches, baby."

Ally stated proudly, genesis supporting her. She was currently swaying like she was drunk. And she might be.

"There is a resteraunt downstairs." Ally announces. Genesis looks at her.

"Please tell me you don't plan to walk down any stairs in those." He says. Ally shakes her head no.

"We are going to party tonight. It's the last time we're going to be able to."

Ally looks very pleased with herself As she wobbles in front of the car.

"Nows," she says, looking at them very seriously, "where are we going to eat?"

Liz stomped to the car. She was POed because ally wouldn't let her grab her morning Popsicle so Liz was in one of her "permanent bad moods that nothing could fix.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Just go get the damn Popsicle." Ally stated, getting into the drivers seat.

Liz muttered something then ran upstairs to their room and grabbed her Popsicle then came back down 10 minutes later.

Ally, of course, was fuming because thy were late and that just grabbing a Popsicle can't take 10 minutes!

"Till the casket drops," ally mumbles to herself. Nothing like ZZward to distract her. She starts looking through her collection of CDs for something to listen to.

Liz sits down and eats her Popsicle semi-happily. She's semi-happy because, as I said before, she's in a mood where no one and nothing can get her out of it.

Ally looks over at Liz, then sighs.

"So," ally begins, starting the car, " what do you want to talk about?"

Everyone ignored her.

Ally bristled in anger.

"Fine," she said coldly, practically oozing fury.

" I'm going to call... Someone." She puts her phone up to her ear, growling like a cat.

Ally practically screamed her lungs out when no one answered the phone. Whenever someone tried to talk she yelled "SHUTUP! I need my focus to drive!" Even of they weren't talking to her. Everyone fell asleep except ally, of course. Ally pulled into the gas station and screamed "EVERY ONE GET UP!" And 'surprisingly' everyone woke up. Ally smiles and said "were here and this is our last stop until lunch. Get what you need or use the restroom. Be back at the car in 20 minutes at most. If your not here, were leaving with out you." Then she filled up the at with gas.

Genesis practically shrunk into the corner of the car.

Ally was mumbling to herself about how couples were intollerable, and that she needed someone who respected her, yadayada.

After 20 min. Everyone was back at the car. Ally drove of with out a second thought.

Ally stared at them all in the rear view mirror, all nine of them.

" wait- nine?" She muttered.

Liz fell asleep when ally asked "how many people did we take on this trip?"

Ally mentally counted that nine people total, excluding the two in the front, so there should only be seven in the back...

"Liz!" Ally hissed in alarm, hitting the bluenette upside the head.

Liz woke up and started cursing right off the bat. Ally slapped her hand over her mouth. And hissed "shut up!"

The two looked back at the other people of their party. They looked back at them, then they all turned to the two additions.

"Hi?" Ally said bluntly.

Liz said "hola..." the two additions just stared then introduced themselves.

Ally just stared, the look on her face getting nastier and nastier by the second.

Ally looked disgusted when Liz broke the silence, "who are you and how did you get in our car?!"

Ally growled out- "I will sic and angry Loki on you."

The two looked at everyone, smirking.

"Well," the first one said, looking at ally and Liz, "we saw you two, and said, 'why not'! They're cute."

Ally snarled angrily.

"Outside, now."she said, opening her door.

Liz glared while everyone else except the hitch hikers where asleep.

The two people walked outside followed by Liz and ally.

"What are you gonna do, hmm?" He asked, and ally looked at him, unimpressed.

"Liz," she said,looking at the bluenette, "call up the po po, please."

"You pretend you don't like having me, redhead." He said. Ally then walked up to him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't." She said, hand twitching. She itched to punch him and break a few things.

Liz watched ally stare up at the random guy, even in her ridiculously high heals.

She smirked, this guy had no clue what he had coming.

Liz called the po po and in 10 min they were there.

The flashing lights warned them before they were there.

Ally smirked as the police dragged them into the car. By now, everyone was up and watching. The exception was Thor, as he was a ridiculously heavy sleeper.

" you can't really mean this!" The guy pleaded as the officers tried shoving him onto the cruiser.

" I do. " ally said. The guy suddenly broke free and lunged at ally, punching her in the face and knocking her down.

Everyone watched as ally lay on the ground, completely still. Her hair fell across her face, so no one really knew what was happening.

Ally got totally furious and beat the guy up and when the police hauled him back in the car, he had two black eyes, a broken nose, and a broken or fractured arm.

"Gaia." Rufus muttered as ally turned to face them, a blue glow dancing across her arms and a furiously cold look. She looked at them, radiating infuriated power.

"Get in the car." She said lowly, and Reno started backing up rapidly.

Everyone scrambled into the car in less then ten seconds. Merely because of ally's mood.

Ally sat behind the wheel, snarling in malice. She pulled back onto the highway at breakneck speed. The world flew by, blurring into colors.

Liz, like almost everyone else, was clutching the sides of her seat for dear life.

Ally's glow suddenly Disappeared and she passed out, the car rolling to a stop.

Liz screamed and took the wheel.

Genesis pulls ally into the shotgun seat, and everyone stares.

"What the hell." Genesis proclaims. Loki just sighs, and Liz says, "she had to do it while driving."

Liz sighed and replied with a nod and said "can someone please take over driving? I'm not exactly the one you want to trust driving. Especially when I'm dead tired."

"I'll drive!" Genesis says. Ally snores.

"Okay!" Liz said reluctant to give up the task to anybody. So gen and Liz traded and in less then 5 minutes, Liz was out cold.

"She should be fine in a few hours, she just used up most of her magic in a emotional outburst." Loki said as she examined the sleeping ally.

Genesis said "magic?!" And Liz, who finally woke up(after a sleep of 20 minutes), said "yeah. I figured she'd do that, use up most of her magic. Especially to that guy. He was a total jerk! Yah know, we never found out their names..."

Loki nodded. "Ally, Liz and I are the three major sorcerers in the realm."

Liz agreed with Loki then turned to gen and said "ally didn't tell you? You never even found out?…wow…"

" I-" genesis faltered, " I thought she was using materia..."

"Using what exactly?!" Liz asked genesis sternly.

The whole car, except ally of course, stared at gen.

" materia..." Genesis said. " in our world we have materia. It's like magic, a bit, and I use it so..."

Thor piped up, "Lizabeth and Allyson are of Aesir decent, therefor have magic."

Liz nodded and said "I am of direct decent and ally is the only living descendent of…crap! I don't remember his name! But yeah…you kinda get the picture…"

"Right..." Genesis nods dumbly. Loki raises an eyebrow and looks at him.

"It's a simple concept." Loki states. Genesis turns his flustered and unbelieving look on Loki.

Reno and Rufus snort, and Natasha rolls her eyes.

"What are the Aesir? A race of magical beings or something?" Gen asked. Liz nodded and said "yes, gen. Thats a description of them... An under description but..still a description..."Liz laughs to herself.

"So you two are basically immortal gods?" Natasha asks.

"Aesir are not immortal," Loki says suddenly, "we have Idunn's apples that keep us young. But we all die."

Liz nodded in agreement, and was still laughing about the look on genesis' face and his shock.

"Oh..." Genesis says, and the car is silent for a bit.

Liz fell asleep, again, and pretty much everyone else did the same.

Later they were awoken by ally screaming "what the hell happened?!" She was obviously POed.

"You went into magical overdrive and passed out." Loki explained.

"Again. While driving." Liz added. Ally sulked.

"Of course I did!" She then reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop.

Ally began typing away. Liz, though entirely grumpy, ate a Popsicle and bothered Ally.

And Genesis.

"Liz, do you think you could spare a cherry Popsicle?" Ally asked suddenly.

After 20 minutes of pure torture, Genesis screamed "FOR THE LAST TIME, LIZ, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

Liz said "okay, okay, jeez! Okay Ally. If I have any cherry." Liz rug around then pulled out a cherry Popsicle and handed it to Ally.

Ally looked over at gen while eating the Popsicle.

She raises an eyebrow and said, "you are horrible inspiration. Anyway, I got bored and since the Norse gods are awake I am going to quiz them and write down the answers."

Loki stared while Thor exclaimed "of course u can do that! We're your friends!"

Ally nodded and smiled.

"Okay, first question. Thor, Loki, regarding the beginning of the nine realms. Is everything made out of a corpse the way the myths insist?"

Thor and Loki shared a look. "Ahhh... Yes."

Ally then looked outside at the clouds.

"So there is brains floating in the sky. Lovely. I won't be skydiving anytime soon."

Liz pulled out her phone and called a number and said "yeah...hello? Can I cancel all of-…yes…no…okay thanks…mmhmm...bye!" Then looked at them and said "my calendar just cleared up some…"

Loki laughed.

Ally nodded. "Yaya... Okay, so... Yggistrill. Is there really a tree in space or is it a sort of magic connection?"

This time Thor answered "yes and no. It's hard to explain the magical concepts..especially to a mortal..."

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mortal." She looked at Loki.

"Yggistril is a tree that flickers in and out of existence, made of pure magic and is the magical connection between the nine realms." Loki explained.

Thor said "yes, yes you are Ally. You're a moral being not an immortal being."

"We'll your not immortal either. Jör kills you, according to the myths."

"I'm like an elf. Immortal but can be killed in battle."

"And obviously he doesn't cause I'm right here talking to you and answering your questions."

"Ragnorak. We'll get to that."

Thor muttered a 'whatever' and sighed.

Ally nodded. "Yup, okay then."

Loki and Thor said "well, Continue!"

Ally nodded. "Kay, so, the myth "The Rebuilding of Asgard's Wall. How much of it is true? And would you like me to read this myth?"

Ally looked at them expectantly. "I can read the myth, if you'd like..."

"Yes please read it for us..."

Ally smiled, abit strained.

"Remember, the history books are written by the victors. They're not always true.

Here goes, The Rebuilding of Asgard's Wall."

"Long after the Golden Age, it was still very early in the cycle of time. And long after the war between the Aesir and the Vanir, the wall around Asgard that the Vanir had razed with their battle-magic remained a ring of rubble, deserted, the home of eagles and ravens.

The gods were anxious that the wall should be rebuilt, so that Asgard would be safe from evil-doers, but none were eager to take the heavy burden of rebuilding on their own shoulders. This is how matters stood for some time until, one day, a solitary figure on horseback cantered over the trembling rainbow, and was stopped by the watchman Heimdall.

"I've a plan to put to the gods," said the man

"You can tell it to me," said Heimdall warmly. He had felt curious as he watched this man approach from a hundred miles off, and smiled, showing his gold teeth.

"I'll tell all the gods if I tell at all," said the man from his saddle. "The goddesses also may be interested."

Heimdall showed his teeth again in a less friendly manner and directed the man across the Plain of Ida to Gladsheim.

So the gods and goddesses gathered in Gladsheim. Their visitor tied up his stallion and stepped forward under the shining roof, to the middle of the hall. He was surrounded by Odin and the twelve leading gods, each sitting in his high place, and by a throng of gods and goddesses.

Odin eyed him piercingly. "We are all here at Heimdall's bidding. What do you have to say?"

"Only this," said the man. "I'll rebuild your wall round Asgard." There was a stir in Gladsheim as the gods and goddesses realized there must be rather more to the builder than met the eye.

"The wall will be much stronger and higher than before," said the builder. "So strong and high that it will be impregnable. Asgard will be secure against the rock giants and the frost giants even if they barge their way into Midgard."

"However," said Odin, aware that conditions would soon follow.

"I'll need eighteen months," said the builder. "Eighteen months from the day I begin."

That may not be impossible," said Odin, the Alert One.

"It is essential," said the builder.

"And your price?" asked Odin slowly.

"I was coming to that," said the builder. "Freyja as my wife."

The beautiful goddess sat bolt upright and as she moved to Necklace of the Brisings and her golden brooches and armbands and the gold thread in her clothing glittered and flashed. None but Odin could look directly at her, Freyja, fairest of goddesses, more beautiful even than Firgg and Nanna and Eir and Sif. And as she sat erect, the outraged gods all around her were shouting, or waving their arms, deriding the builder, dismissing the builder.

"That's impossible," shouted Odin. "Let that be an end to it."

"I'll also be wanting the sun and the moon," said the builder. "Freyja, the sun and the moon: that's my price."

Loki's voice rose out of the hubbub. "Every idea has its own merits. Don't dismiss it out of hand."

All the gods and goddesses turned to look at the Sly One, the giant Farbauti's son, and wondered what was passing through the maze of his mind.

"We must give this plan a thought," said Loki reasonably. "We owe our guest no less."

So the builder was asked to leave Gladsheim while to gods and goddesses conferred. And when she saw that he gods were no longer ready to dismiss the idea out of hand but wanted to discuss it in earnest, Freyja began to weep tears of gold.

"Don't be so hasty," Loki said. "We could turn this plan to our own gain. Supposing we gave this man six months to build the wall…"

"He could never build it in that time," said Heimdall.

"Never," echoed many of the gods.

"Exactly," said Loki.

Odin smiled.

"So what would we lose by suggesting it?" said Loki. "If the builder won't agree, we lose nothing. If he does agree, he's bound to lose." Loki slapped his sides and rolled his eyes. "And we'll have half our wall built free and for nothing."

Although the gods and goddesses were a little uneasy about taking Loki's advice, they could see no way to fault the Trickster's scheme. Indeed several of them wished they had thought of it themselves.

"Six months!" said Odin, when the builder had come back into Gladsheim. "If you build the wall within this time, you can have Freyja as your wife, and take the sun and moon too. Six months."

They builder shook his head, but Odin continued, "Tomorrow is the first day of winter. You must agree that no one will come to help you. And if any part of the wall is still unfinished on the first day of summer, you forfeit your reward. Those are our terms, and there are none other."

"Impossible terms,' said the builder, "and you know it." He paused and gazed at Freyja. "But my longing," he said. "My longing…" He gazed at Freyja again. "Then at least allow me the help of my stallion Svadilfari."

"Those are our terms." said Odin.

"And those are mine." said the builder

"Odin, you're too stubborn." protested Loki.

"And there are none other." said Odin firmly.

"What's wrong with allowing him the use of his horse?" shouted Loki.

"How can it possible affect the outcome? If we refuse, there'll be no bargain, and we'll have no part of the wall at all."

In the end, Loki's argument prevailed. It was agreed that the builder should begin work on the next morning and have the sue of his horse. Odin swore oaths to this effect in from of many witnesses, and the builder also asked for safe conduct for as long as he worked on the wall. He said he was anxious in case Thor, who was away in the east fighting trolls at that time, should return home and fail to see matters in the way the other gods had done.

Long before Early Waker and All Swift set off on their journey across the sky, the builder started work. By the light of the new moon, he led Svadifari down over a sweeping grassy shoulder and past a copse to a place where the bones of the hill were sticking out, chipped and twisted. There were huge hunks and chunks and boulders of rock there, stuff that looked as thought it would last as long as time itself. The builder brought with him a loosely meshed net which he harnessed to is stallion and spread out behind him. Then he began to heave and shove massive slabs on to the net. He gasped and grunted-amongst the gods only Thor could have matched his strength. After some time he had levered and piled up a great mound of rock behind Svadilfari. Then the builder gathered up the net ends in his horny hands, as though he were folding a sheet, and bellowed.

At once Svadilfari bowed his head. He dug his shoes into the earth and began to haul. Mustering his vast strength he dragged the whole quaking mound up the slope. And as day dawned, the builder and his stallion, guffing in the freezing air, brought their load up beside the old broken wall of Asgard.

When the gods and goddesses stirred from their halls, they were astonished and disturbed to see how much rock Svadilfari had hauled up the hill. They watched the mason smash the boulders, and shape them, and set them in place while Svadilfari rested in the shadow of the growing wall; and such was his strength, they began to think that the mason could only be some giant in disguise. But then the gods looked at the great circuit of broken wall that remained; they reassured each other that they had in any case got the best of the bargain.

Winter bared its teeth. Hraesvelg beat his winds and, outside Asgard, the cold wind whirled. The land was drenched by rainstorms and pelted with hailstones, then draped in snow.

The giant mason and his horse gritted their teeth and worked at the wall. Night after night Svadilfari ploughed the long furrow past the corpse to and from the quarry. Day after day the mason went on building. And as the days grew longer, time for the mason, and for the gods, grew shorter.

Three days before the beginning of summer the mason had almost completed the circuit of well cut and well laid stone, a sturdy wall high and strong enough to keep any unwelcome visitor at bay. Only the gateway had still to be built. The gods and goddesses were no more able to keep away from the wall than moths from a flame. They stared at it for the hundredth time; they talked of nothing but the bargain.

Then Odin called a meeting in Gladsheim. The high hall was filled with anxious faces and fretful talk. Freyja was unable to stem her tears-the floor around her was flooded with gold.

Odin raised his spear and his voice over the assembly: "We must find a way out of this contract," he shouted. "Who suggested we should strike this bargain? How did we come to risk such an outcome: Freyja married to a brute of a giant? The sky raped of the sun and the moon so that we shall have to grope about, robbed of light and warmth?" Several gods and then every god looked at Loki, and Odin strode across the hall floor towards him. He took a firm grip on the Trickster's shoulders.

"How was I to know?" protested Loki. "We all agreed."

Odin tightened his grip and Locki winced.

"We all agreed!" yelled Loki.

"Who suggested the mason should be allowed to have the use of his horse?" Odin asked. "You got us into this trouble and you must get us out of it."

There was a shout of agreement from all the gods.

"Use the wrap and weft of your mind, Loki. We have some plan. Either the mason forfeits his wages or you forfeit your life." Odin squeezed Loki's flesh and sinews until the Sly One, the Shape Changer, dropped to one knee. "We'll take it all out of you, bit by bit."

Loki saw that Odin and the other gods were in deadly earnest. "I swear," he said. "No matter what it costs me, I'll see to it that the builder loses the wager."

That evening the mason led Svadilfari down toward the quarry with a certain spring in his step. It seemed to his as to the gods and goddesses that he would finish the wall within the agreed time, and win rewards rich not only in themselves but also in the sorrow their loss would bring to the gods. He sang a kind of tune, and small birds took shelter in the gloomy copse and listened to his song. Not only the birds. A young mare pricked up her ears and listened intently. Then, when Svadilfari and the mason drew close enough, she sprang out of the thicket. She kicked her heels in the air and, in the moonlight, her flanks shimmered.

The mare pranced up to Svadilfari. She danced around him and whisked her tail and Svadilfari began to strain at the long rein by which the mason was leading him.

Then the mare whinnied invitingly and headed back towards the copse. Svadilfari started after her with such a thrust the he broke the rein. He galloped behind the mare into the copse, and the mason lumbered after Svadilfari, shouting and cursing.

All night the two horses gamboled, and all night the enraged mason tripped over roots and tree stumps in half the light. He hurled abuses, he chased shadows, and the light had begun to grow green in the east before Svadilfari returned to him.

So no stone was hauled from the quarry that night and the mason had to make do with the little left over the day before. It was not nearly enough to build the first part of the gateway and he soon knew that he would no longer be able to complete his task in time.

Then the anger churning inside the mason erupted. He burst out of his disguise and stood before the watching gods and goddesses – a towering brute of a rock giant in a towering rage.

Now that the gods knew the builder was indeed a giant, they revoked their oaths about his safe conduct without a second thought, and sent for Thor.

"A trick!" shouted the rock giant. "Tricked by a gang of gods! A brothel of goddesses!"

Those were the mason's last words. Then Thor paid him his wages, and they were not the sun and the moon. A single blow from the hammer Mjollnir shatter the giant's skull into a thousand fragments and dispatched him to the endless dark of Niflheim.

—

A number of months passed before Loki the Shape Changer was seen in Asgard again. And when he returned, ambling over Bifrost and blowing a raspberry at Heimdall as he passed Himinbjorg, he had a colt in tow. This horse was rather unusual in that he had eight legs. He was a grey and Loki called him Sleipnir.

When Odin saw Sleipnir, he admired the cold greatly.

"Take him!" said Loki. "I bore him and he'll bear you. You'll find he can outpace Golden and Joyous Shining and Swift, Sliver-maned and Sinewy, Gleaming and Hollow-hoofed, Gold Mane and Light Feet, and outrun whatever horses there are in Jotunheim. No horse will ever be able to keep up with him."

Odin thanked Loki warmly, and welcomed him back to Asgard.

"On this horse you can go wherever you want," said Loki. "He'll gallop over the sea and through the air. What other horse could bear its rider down the long road to the land of dead, and then bear him back to Asgard again?"

Odin thanked Loki a second time and looked at the Sly One very thoughtfully."

Ally pauses, and looks at the two Norse gods.

"Well?" She asks, "how much was truth?"

Thor "idk…well, I don't remember that well…ask Loki..."Thor face palms.

"Well, Loki?" Ally asked, turning to the raven haired god.

Loki huffed a bit. "I did not give the Allfather my son! He was cruelly taken from me and I was forced to watch as he was broken!" Loki exclaimed .

Thor said "oh yeah!:D"

Ally pulled out a... Binder and threw it at Thor's head.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE BROTHER AND PERSON!" She yelled.

Thor said "owww! What the Hel was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"Your heartless. I see why Loki doesn't want to be your brother." Ally said coldly.

"What are you freakin talking about?!"

" see." Ally said. Loki nodded.

Ally turned to her laptop, scrolling and clicking something.

"Sooooooo... Okay!"ally stated, and looked over at Liz.

"What is your opinion, lizabeth?"

Liz's reply was a sigh and she rolled over and was still asleep. Ally yelled "lizabeth!" But Liz still didn't wake up.

Ally got a distant look in her eye, suddenly, they all looked at each other, then back at ally.

Liz was still asleep so ally started repeatedly poking her with the stick she took away from Thor earlier.

"LIZ!" Ally exclaimed, sighing in exasperation.

"Lizabeth!" Ally yelled and hit her upside the head.

Liz woke up screaming, then punched ally four times.

" HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH!"

"Anywayyyyyy..."

"Yeah..." Suddenly Liz passed out again. Ally screamed and also passed out.

Loki passes out all well.

"What just happened?!" Genesis shrieked, pulling over.

Soon Genesis, Tony, Thor, and Natasha are the only witnesses of Lizabeth, Ally, and Loki vanishing.

"I repeat, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Genesis stares at the spots they were sitting in, and suddenly turns on Thor.

"YOU, GOD PERSON, YOU KNOW ABOUT MAGIC! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Genesis is hysterical.

"Well, as you can tell, they have been beamed to who knows where and we will probably have to go on a man hunt to retrieve them. I'm guessing they were beamed to where the only remaining group of Aesir people/ desendents." Thor said

"AND WHERE, prey tell, is that?!" Genesis snapped. Natasha grabbed her gun and loaded it.

"Well, I have a general idea of where they are. They're definitely not on this world anymore, but probably are on the home place of the Aesir."

"Asgard?!" Genesis choked out. Thor nodded.

Natasha face palmed.

"Lets go. Thor, can you call... Whoever it is you need to call?" Natasha asked.

Thor said "everyone out of the car." Then walked out of the car and into a nearby field. He raised his hammer, made sure everyone was attached to someone and that they were all there, and then they went through the bifrost and were in Asgard.

Genesis gapes, then goes mute.

" well then, show us where we're going.." Natasha says

"Okay…I've seen Loki use this passage before…we'll use it…" Thor walks over to a wall. He whispers something and it slides open a little so they can get in.

Natasha stares, and Genesis gapes.

"Is all of Asgard like this?" Natasha says.

"Eh...some places." Thor replied as he went into the chamber.

Once they were all inside, Thor grabbed a nearby torch to light the way. when they reached the end of the tunnel, Thor opened the door but kept the torch just in case.

"Where are they at?!" Genesis whispered. Natasha looked around, gun held right in her hand.

"Natasha, if you fire that gun, you will be dead before you can run. Use it as your last and final resort!" Thor said as he cautiously walked around a small set of boxes and out in the open air and light.

"Who are we against?" Natasha asked Thor quietly.

"Anyone who opposes us. But, as I said before, whatever you do; don't shoot!" Thor quietly said back. "These guys have practiced magic all their lives and are excellent at it. We need to speak to their, shall we say, ruler. I will do the talking. I've lived with one for more then you guys have, and I know them best." Thor told them as he walked right into an Aesir.

"Why hello Thor! What brings you here?" The Aesir asked.

Natasha stealthy put her gun back in the holster.

Genesis put on a blank look.

"We are here to find our friends. Allyson, Lizabeth, and Loki. They disappeared in the middle of our vacation and were here to bring them back." Thor said firmly.

Genesis and Natasha stood behind Thor, and they hear what sounded like a very angry group of three magic wielders.

The Aesir said, "Follow me." And set off. Thor followed and Natasha and Genesis scurried after them.

They looked around at the almost cultish passageway. Natasha glared suspiciously at everything they passed.

Finally, they arrived in a room that was very enclosed. Once they were all inside, the doors slammed shut behind them.

Genesis looked around, and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Give us back our friends! You have no right to them!" Thor said aggressively when he saw the three of them in glass containers still passed out.

"No. You, my friend, have no right to them. They are ours. The are Aesir not human!(or god) They are to stay here. Now go before I have to ban you Thor. I don't necessarily want to see that." Said the Aesir that was in the chair.

Natasha frowned.

"Yes, but Thor is a god."

"So... There's a difference between gods and Aesir?" Genesis asked Natasha.

The Aesir replied "there is a difference yes."

Genesis stared. Natasha stepped forward.

"May I ask why you need the three of them?" Natasha asked innocently.

The Aesir violently exclaimed,"I said go away!" With that the three of them left.

"Do you know why they took them?" Natasha asked Thor. She had her gun in her hand again, and looked very unhappy.

"Who know why. But I think they're gonna use them for something…were gonna have to find out why." Thor said and instead of leaving through the passage, he went the other way. The other two hadn't noticed it when they first came in, but it was there and it was apparent that that was Thor's plan the whole time.

"What's the plan of action?" Natasha asked Thor as Genesis summoned his sword.

"We're gonna be sneaky and sneak into the place where they're being kept, and were gonna find out what they want with them!" Thor whispered then continued on his set path.

"Good plan." Natasha says.

"Yup! It would be easier with Loki..he's the master sneaker yah know…" Thor said

"Yeah…I never thought I'd miss them this much…" Natasha said.

Tony just followed them. He felt neglected.

Genesis looked at Tony.

" you know, I forgot you were even here."

"Sorry! Everyone did..." Natasha said. Tony looked at Thor " even I forgot." Thor said.

"Big surprise there" Natasha muttered to Genesis.

Genesis snorted.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"Hey! Are you saying I have a bad memory?!" Thor said. "No, just that you forget about your own, almost, brother-in-law and only think about Liz." Natasha said. Genesis and Natasha snorted that time.

Tony stared.

"Almost brother-in-law?"

"You know...You and Loki…" Natasha said.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Yeah protest all you want!" Natasha said.

"I will, as a matter-of-fact, I will."

Genesis snorted again.

Natasha stuck her tongue out at Tony then said "shall we continue or are we just gonna sit here and stare at eachother?!"

"Well, this is SUCH a lovely spot..." Genesis said sarcastically.

"Yes, I guess…" tony responded. "Liz would have laughed her funny laugh and said 'that rhymes!'!" Thor said. He sighed a sigh of longing then they set off once more.

"Lovesick puppy dog..." Genesis muttered.

Natasha snorted and muttered "definitely…"

Tony stared. Genesis nodded, smirking.

Thor gave the three of them a glare then they all continued walking towards the glass coffin like things containing their three friends.

Genesis stared at the glass coffins.

"What is going on? Are these people a cult?" Genesis whispered, panic levels rising.

"I think they're going to wipe their memories and raise them as their own. That's what they did to my friend Sara…she doesn't even know who I am anymore…"Thor said sadly.

Genesis gaped.

"You people are all CRAZY!" He exclaims quietly.

"How do we open them?"

"I don't know…that's one reason that I brought some crowbars…" Thor said. Natasha looked slightly horrified.

"umm…what exactly are we doing with those?" She gingerly pointed to the crowbars.

"This!" Thor said as he prayed open Loki's glass coffin thing.

Loki woke up, sitting up and looking around frantically.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Tell you in a bit. Here!" He handed Loki a crowbar "help me open Liz and ally's coffin things!"

"Okay... But a crowbar won't be needed." Loki said with a smirk. He waved his hand and all of the coffins shattered.

Thor grabbed Liz while Loki grabbed Ally. They hadn't awoke when they where stopped by Aesir guards and all tied up and Loki, Ally, and Liz locked in a room. The Aesir put tony, Thor, Natasha, and Genesis in the dungeons.

"Well, this sucks." Genesis stated.

"Yeah…" everyone said.

Meanwhile, with the three musketeers...

Loki stared at the two sorceress', waiting for them to wake up.

Well, he waited an waited. Their sleeping spells were obviously heavier then his was.

"Meh...no! Not the... CANNDIES~~~" ally murmured in her sleep, waving her arms around.

Liz mummerd something. Thrashed around wildly, let out an ear piercing scream, then later still.

Loki stared, then shook his head in defeat.

Loki just sat there and ate the cheese they have him. Then suddenly, he passed out again.

Genesis sat by himself in the cell, pondering and plotting a way to escape.

The other three are just sitting there trying to escape with a spoon like they do in movies.

Then, Genesis got it.

"Ah-HA!" He yelled, and reached into his pocket to reveal some destroy Materia.

" what... Is that." Natasha asked.

"Our plan with the spoons is GONNA work! If it works in movies, it'll work for us!^^" tony said.

"I have something that makes things blow up." Genesis deadpans.

Natasha facepalmed and said "suuure.."

Genesis muttered something under his breath and threw the small glass balls at the door, and they exploded, freeing them all.

Natasha and tony ran out screaming "hallelujah, amen!" Gen and Thor facepalmed and followed them outside then Thor hissed "Shut up!"

Genesis only raised an eyebrow.

'These are the people who saved New York?' The thought.

"Yes we are! Gotta problem with it?! HUH?!" Natasha defensively said.

Genesis stared. "Yes." He said.

Natasha lashed out, trying to hit Genesis.

Genesis dodged her blow, then said, "this really isn't helping us save them."

Gen got hit full on in the face. Then at Natasha said "No, no it is not."

Genesis frowned, glaring at the two glared at each other for sometime.

"Anyway, if your all done fighting, even thought your TECHNICALLY supposed to be saving us... We saved ourselves."

Everyone turns to see Ally, Liz, and Loki standing by the door. They all looked very unimpressed, and Ally was glaring at them.

"Yeah!" Loki sneered.

"It was actually quite easy..for us." Liz said.

"And you IMBECILES were too incompetent to even get out of the cell."

Ally looks at them, then the spoons catch her eye. She groans, "you are all the most pathetic of lots, if you think digging yourself out with spoons would work. I am disgusted, and wonder how in the heavenly world you managed to even begin to do the things you claim to have done."

"That pretty much sums up what I was about to say." Liz told them.

Ally nodded once, and the three sorcerers turned their icy gaze upon the wrongdoers.

"You," ally stated menacingly, "are in for hell."

"Yes you are!" Loki said.

"Lets just get out of here!" Natasha said then started walking away. "Wrong way Natasha!" Someone yelled after her. "Oh haha I knew that!" Then they saw Natasha running back towards them.

Ally and Loki looked at each other, and grinned insanely.

"We'll have to go through the main part of Asgard, and we'll need to blend in. I can magically put you in Aesir clothing." Ally suggested smoothly.

"Yes. We should do that." Said Liz who had already started magically putting them on Natasha then seconds later moved on to Thor.

Ally and Loki both snapped their fingers, and we're both clad in their green robes. Ally, surprisingly, didn't look like a Christmas tree. She had a strapless floor length dark green gown that shimmered, and gloves that started at her elbow and ended at her fingertips, and her middle finger was through the sleeve.

"Well, get on with it." Ally said, eyeing the rest of them.

Liz snapped her fingers and the rest of them were dressed like ally and Loki. Then Liz looked around then snapped her fingers and she looked like ally.

Ally smirked at their stares. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go! I wanna get my Popsicles!" Liz pouted.

Ally nodded, and the three swept down the hall fluidly, leaving the others to scramble behind them.

They all scurried through Asgard and continued on their vacation.

"So... Now that that is over..." Ally said as they drove down the road.

Liz fell asleep while Loki restored their usual clothes.

" wow," ally said to Loki, and he looked up at her, "they really are a bunch of idiots."

"Yes,yes they are..." Loki replied.

Ally sighed, "I sometimes wonder why I ever wanted to deal with them all." Ally trailed off, sighing again, "but then something happens to someone, and then I realize that I'm pretty much their mother hen, and without me they would get themselves killed."

"Well, Liz could be the mother hen...maybe...a VERRY immature, responsible, awesome, rowdy mother hen..but..a mother hen..I guess..." Loki said

"Yeah, I suppose... If only..." Ally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, parking the car. She sighed again and grabbed her bags. She pulled out a DVD, nodding.

As everyone filed out of the car, she tossed the keys as Loki.

"Can you get me my comfort foods?" She asked. Loki nodded.

They all filed into the hotel and crashed. They were all very tierd from their most recent adventure.

:D

Ally sat on her shared bed, and put the DVD in the player. She sighed.

"Hey, anyone want to watch this with me?" She asked. Loki walked in with a grocery bag, and Ally smiled, taking it.

"Thanks."

"What are you watching?" Liz asked as she walked over to ally.

"The Secret of Moonacre.." Ally said, eyes never leaving the TV.

"I don't know what that is but i'll watch it with you! :)" Liz said as she sat down next to ally.

"It's a good movie... It's one of my comfort films."

"cool..." Liz said as she watched the movie with ally.

"And no one thinks it is at all weird that they all look like the originals, exception being Robin and Maria." Ally mutters to herself.

Liz stared at the TV while pretty much everyone around them were sleeping.

"Hmm..." Ally muttered, pulling a chocolate bar out from her bag.

Liz ate her Popsicles in silence while watching the TV.

The room was quiet, the only sounds were soft snores and the TV.

Liz and ally where emersed in the TV. It got their undivided attention.

It was the first peaceful time they'd had the whole week. It was very much enjoyable.

Ally smiled at the TV, content. When the movie ended, ally asked, "hey, do you want to go down to the restaurant? The Irma Restaurant is delicious."

"Sure, why not..." Liz said.

Ally nodded, grabbed her purse and the key and they headed downstairs.

"I like all the sheep heads on the wall." Ally commented when they walked through.

"yeah..they're cool..are the others coming too?" Liz said as ally closed the door.

"No, they totally crashed. Not one would even wake up." Ally said. They stood in the stairwell waiting for a waitress.

"Oh...okay." Liz said. The waitress came and lead them to their table.

"Thank you." Ally said as she sat down across end from Liz.

Soon their food came and they were looking at the dessert menu. "Is there anything FROZEN on the this menu?!" Liz asked ally impatiently.

"Hmmm..." Ally said, supping her drink.

"Um... Smoothie or milkshake, but that's probably it..."

"OH MI GOSH!" Liz fake screamed. "How can they not have any Popsicles or anything?! AUGH!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "They might have a piña colada?"

"Maybe...OOH! Cookie dough milkshake! MAH FAVORITE!:D" Liz shrieked with delight. "I'm getting an extra cookie dough large cookie dough milkshake!"

"Hmm... I'll try the ice cream Margarita." Ally said, thoughtfully.

"Ooh! I want to try that!:)" Liz said excitedly. "You have to give me more than a spoonful! Last time I asked for something like that you gave me just a little bit!:("

"Okay..." Ally said, nodding. "You can have... Two spoons."

"Yesss!"Liz said triumphantly as the waitress brought out their orders and they left. They were eating their desserts as they walked back upstairs.

"So... What to do now?" Ally asked. "I'm restless- we could go wandering around and shopping? I'm sure SOMETHING'S open..." Ally checked her phone, "at ten at night..."

"Okay..." Liz said as she walked back out of the room, "I need more Popsicles anyways!"

"Okay! Lets go to the museums, and stop by a store to get your Popsicles."

"Yay!" Liz said excitedly.

Ally laughed. They headed out the door and down the street, chatting and looking around.

They saw a small shop that had its lights on. The only lights, in a shop, on the street.

"Lets check this out, whatever it is..." Ally said, looking at the shop curiously.

"Yeah..." Liz said and eyed the shop like it was suspicious.

"Then we can go to the museum down the street!" Ally said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Yep.." Liz said as she cautiously followed ally inside.

They looked around the store- it was full of nicknacks and random object, as I'd there was no sense to the place.

"There's no one here- lets go." Ally said with a shrug.

"Yeah" Liz replied as she followed ally outside then walked into the museum.

"Look at the moose statue!" Ally exclaimed happily, pointing at the pictures and sculptures she liked.

Liz facepalmed about a million times during the 1-hour time period that they were at the museum.

" now, lets go to Walmart..." Ally said as they left. They headed up the street. Ally then groaned.

" unless you want to walk to Walmart in the dark, in the street, in a place where you might just fall to your death or get attacked by wolves or coyotes... We'll need to take the car." Ally paused, then brightened a bit, " or we could walk, and it would be an adventure!"

"Let's take the car. I've had enough adventure and near death experiences for the week." Liz said as she climbed into the car. "If you want an adventure I can drive!^^"

"when I want the car destroyed!" Ally said sternly "go ahead!"

"YAY!" Liz said "…umm…got it!" They jerked forward constantly cause Liz pressed the pedals too hard.

"This is the reason- TURN WOMAN TURN- that - OOF WHAT CRAP FO YOU KEEP IN THAT THING?!- we normally don't let you drive..." Ally gasped out.

"Yup!^^" Liz said happily as she, surprisingly was alive, pulled into Walmart.

"Never again..." Ally said. "Never again, or you should be condemned to a lifetime of pain."

"Yeah..." Liz said.

"Yes." Ally said, and they walked into the huge store. Ally groaned, "I can feel the migraine coming on."

"Yay!" Liz said as she lead the way to the Popsicles.

"Oh dear god, the atmosphere effects people..."

Liz ignored her comment and grabbed Popsicles for herself.

Ally sighed. "Lets browse around, I wanna waste some time."

"I also want some Hawaiian punch..." Ally stated after Liz raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah..." Liz said as she walked around clutching her Popsicles like they were a baby.

So they walked to the drink isle, looking around at all of the foods.

They walked around looking at stuff for a bout another hour and a half to two hours. Finally, they checked out and ally drove to the hotel.

"So, now that we have our food..." Ally said as they walked into the hotel, "lets get to bed. It's one..."

Liz rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"We're done. Yay..."

Ally was singing the hallelujah song under her breath. They sat on the couch and waited. They started watching the 'Hobbit: an Unexpected Journey' again.

Ally started muttering, "do I ship it, I think I ship it?" Under her breath.

Liz got up, stretched and got a Popsicle.

Ally grabbed a coke from the cooler, sitting back down.

They both sat back down and stared at the television.

"I like this movie." Ally said.

Liz gave her a 'your kidding, right?' Look.

"I know that..."

"Liz..." Ally yawned, "are we going to go to sleep?"

"OOO! Gimme some of that!" Ally said, grabbing the cappuccino and taking a sip.

"It's good isn't it?! I put EXTRA EXTRA caramel in it"

"Yes, it is!"

"Obliviously it's amazingly delicious!^^" Liz said happily as she continued to watch the movie they had just started.

" yup! Now, what are we watching?"

"Monsters University..." Liz replied.

"Ohhhh... KEWL "

"Yeah..."

"Yup!" Ally said, "I'm going to get a cappuccino."

"Grab me another one two!" Liz shouted after her.

"KAY!" Ally said as she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Two Carmel and one fudge cappuccino." Ally told the server.

"PUT EXTRA CARAMEL IN MINE!" Liz yelled. "And put extra caramel in one of the caramels please.." Ally told the server.

"Liz, let me in!" Ally exclaimed, kicking the door repeatedly.

Liz walked over to the door and opened the door, grabbed her extra caramel cappuccino, and ran back over to continue the movie.

Ally pulled out her laptop and pulled up Marvel's The Avengers.

"WTF?! Why is it always HAWKEYE that gets possessed?!" Ally shrieks in exasperation. Then she quiets and looks at the sleeping people.

Thor simply snores and rolled over.

Liz just stared at her in shock.

"What?" Ally asks. She then picks up her phone, looking at it.

"So," ally says slowly, "you do know that while we're camping, it won't be a campsite, right? We'll be on horseback to get where we're going. Cuz, well, you know... How I never actually have been to Asgard and that I grew up here... On Midgard?"

Liz sat there staring at random people out of the window.

"God, just go to bed." Ally said. She lay back on the bed and shut the tv off.

Later Ally lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

"I... Need out." Ally said finally. So she eased out of bed, careful not to wake anyone, and shoved her things in her bag. She pulled on a white leather jacket, a red tank top, shorts and shoes. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked out. She left the hotel and headed down the road, into the wild of the mountains.

"Finally." Ally whispered to herself, standing in the shadow of a mountain and staring up at the moonless sky.

"Finally, I am free... And I am home."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz just said "okay" as ally walked out of the room.

The next day, Liz woke up to screaming, and being screamed at by Loki.

"WHERE'S ALLY?!" Loki screamed at her, shaking her by her shoulders.

"Good god Loki! She went outside to look at the stars last night calm down! She just fell asleep or somethin!" Liz said.

"WE CHECKED! THE LADY DOWNSTAIRS SAYS SHE WENT OUT LAST NIGHT AND NEVER CAME BACK!" Loki shrieked.

"Some people said they say her walking down the road that lead out of town. All of her stuff is gone. She vanished." Genesis said, "Rufus and Reno left earlier to go look."

"Ooh that bastard! I will get that damn bitch when we find her! Ooh she gonna get it!" Liz said as she stormed out of the room in her pajamas. A couple minutes later she stormed back in, got dressed, and stormed back out to look for ally.

"Get in the car, I'll drive!" Genesis says.

"Whatever" the angry Liz muttered and got into the passengers seat of the car.

"If she's on foot, we should be able to catch her." Genesis said.

"Not if she doesn't want to be found!" Loki exclaims hysterically, clinging to Tony, "She grew up here, she'd know this place better than anyone."

"She... She was going to tell me about her past.." Liz muttered to herself.

"She's done this before to! Disappeared for years, not a trace or phone call," Loki's voice dropped, "when I fell off the Bifrost, Hela and Fenrir sent Thor a message that she vanished. All her clothes gone, just pictures left on her nightstand and an open window. Then, when I attacked New York, she resurfaced. Afterward, I was weak, and I tried to jump from Stark Tower. She appeared and talked me off the edge."

"And that's when we met her..." Tony says.

"…nice past but in the current situation, it doesn't help much..there must be somethin wrong since she disappeared..." Liz said.

"I... She feels unappreciated. Like she needs to stay because its a necessity. She says she's a mother hen; that without her you'd all be killed for certain. We talked, and she sounded.. Distant.. There is more troubling her than she's told us." Loki said. "She's... Not exactly normal. We don't know her parents, Hela found her in the woods, almost dead. It's like... She popped into existence. Liz, has she told you of her past? Has she told you what troubles her? She would try, you know."

"She's told me some of her past..I know her parents..I..I grew up here too..I was born here and lived here till I was about three..I was heartbroken when we left..I..she probably was too..I don't know what's troubling her now..whatever it is..it's worse..." Liz said somewhat distantly.

"Do you know where she could have gone? What she would have done?" Loki asked, "I... I worry."

"I worry too..." Liz said as she patted his back. "I have no idea where-..unless.." Liz said. "Pull over!" She said to gen. "Wh-" gen started "just DO IT!" Liz yelled. Gen pulled over and Liz took control of the wheel and speed down the street. "Where are we going?!" Loki asked frantically. "You'll find out.." Liz said yelled as she swerved a curve and turned onto a street full of old looking houses..like about..5 years, of no useage, old.

Loki looked around. "What is this place? Hela and Fenrir do not live here..." Loki said.

"Who is Hela and Fenrir?" Genesis asked.

"Nobody you should know about." Liz said sternly. As she pulled into a driveway. "This was her parents' house..." Liz said more calmly. They could hear something coming from the garden. "I'll go back there by myself. If I don't come back in about an hour then come find me.." Liz started walking towards the garden.

"Okay... But what happened to her parents?" Genesis asked.

"But, Loki said that... Well that she's Aesir. And that Hela- whoever that is- found her almost dead." Genesis said.

"The stories conflict. There is something they're not telling us..." Tony said.

"Yeah.." Natasha said.

"I wonder if they found anything.." Genesis said after they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I wonder if they found anything.." Genesis said after they sat in silence for a few moments.

They heard a scream of startling and then a voice..

"What was that?" Genesis said, alarmed.

"I don't know but lets go find out! I could be something bad!" Loki said as he started toward the garden.

"But what if we walk into some sort of Asguardin twilight zone!" Tony protested.

"Who cares!" Loki said as he disappeared into the garden.

"Oh... Thor, Natasha, what should we do?" Tony asked. Genesis sighed, unbuckling.

"We should follow Loki" Natasha said as she started to follow loki.

"Agreed." Genesis stated, jumping out of the car.

"But... That would make Liz mad..." Thor whispered.

"It's nice that you wanna spare yourself from her wrath cause you love her and all." Natasha sneered "but we're following her."

Genesis snickered as tony clambered out of the car, leaving Thor, Rufus and Reno.

"We'll watch the car." Reno said, not looking up from his phone.

"Whatever" Natasha said as they left the car

"What do you think is going on?" Genesis wondered aloud

"I don't know anything could happen really..."

"Your right." Genesis said as they approved the place they had last seen Liz and Loki.

"Yup!^^"

"Yeah..."

"Yup..."

"Now, what's going on..." Genesis muttered as they walked into the jaws dropped.

"What the..." Genesis muttered.

"I...I.. I can't see anyone! The sound clearly originated from here but nobody's here!" Natasha exclaimed exasperatedly.

"How!?" Genesis shrieked, storming into the garden.

"I don't know! It was just here and now..now it's just gone!" Natasha shrieked.

"What if they got kidnapped by another sorcerer or something?!" Genesis said frantically.

"Maybe... They went down here..." Tony said ponying to an open caller door.

"Lets go down there and see what happened!" Natasha said happily.

"Oh... Kay..." Genesis said slowly.

They all followed Natasha and genesis through the door. It was pitch black.

"Um.. Anyone there? Loki? Liz? Ally on the off-chance?" Tony said hesitantly. They all jumped when they heard a moan and a creek of the floor boards.

Genesis squeaked and hid behind Natasha. She gave him an annoyed look. All of them walked cautiously deeper into the dark room.

"Oh, goddess..." Genesis moaned.

"Oh goddess? Really?" Natasha asked as she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I am of a different religion and race, Natasha, it's to be expected."

"Whatever..." Natasha muttered.

"Why can he call you Natasha and I have to call you Agent Romanov?" Tony asked.

"Because he's special!" Natasha said sarcastically emphasizing 'special'.

"Okay... Why? How special?" Tony inqired.

"why should I tell u that?" Natasha asked, "anyways, we should through this new door that I just notice was there!:D"

"Okay... I guess..."

"Yeeaah..."

"can we just go!?" Genesis exclaimed.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the last 5 minutes!" Natasha exclaimed, "I just want to get this hell hole over with!" Natasha said harshly as she rushed through an open door. The room was lit and had an erie glow.

"Ohhhhhh," Genesis moaned softly, "This screams magic and bad vibes."

"And that is the first true thing that has come out of your mouth."

"Now, to find out-" Natasha was cut off by Liz, ally, Loki, and some person who looked unfamiliar.

"Hi..." Ally said, sulking. She glared at Liz and Loki, then at the little search party.

The unfamiliar person turned and you could see his pointed ears poking out of his hair. He smiled and said "hello..you must be their friends!"

"Yeah..." Genesis said slowly, " we are... "

the unfamiliar guy was elven. "My name is Leotonestodore..but you can just call me Leo." The elf said. After 5 minutes of gaping silence, Natasha said "well..your name's a mouthful.."

That got them a grin from ally. "Why do you think I shortened it to Leo?"

"I dunno..." Natasha said.

They all sighed collectively, looking at the obviously angry redhead and her friend.

" have to ask- who is Leo?" Genesis spoke up.

Natasha facepalmed, then sighed. "I'm Leo." Leo said, his face slightly pink in areas from also facepalming.

"I mean to her."

"I'm very confused.." Natasha stated. Others murmured in agreement.

"Is he a close family friend or...?"

"I-we can't tell you that much information..I would if I could but I can't so I can't." Liz said as ally nodded in agreement.

"So.. He's just Leo."

"Yeah pretty much..." Liz said plainly.

"Ah."

"Yeah...lets go now..I wanna go back to the hotel!" Tony said happily.

"Alright. Many good wishes to you Leo!" Ally said as they all headed back to the car.

"Ally..." Loki sighed, "why...?"

"I dunno…I'm hungryy!" Ally said.

"Ally." Loki said, "why did you run off?"

"You almost gave him a heart attack!" Tony added.

"Who?" Ally asked. "It's okay! I don't even know who he's talking about.^^" Liz said happily.

Tony said, "Loki." The same time Loki begrudgingly said, "Me."

"Never mind...I know who they were talking about.." Liz said. "Umm...should I be worried..I don't wanna ask.." Ally said

"It was a startling wake-up call." Genesis added not-so-helpfully. Ally glared at the people surrounding her. Loki on one side, Natasha on the other, Liz glaring from up-front. Everyone started glaring and it didn't stop until they reached the hotel again.

Ally sat down on her bed, and everyone jumped on, glaring at her.

"Where we're you going?" Loki demanded.

"Yeah! Why'dya disappear?!" Liz asked.

"I was going."

"Where?! Why?!" Liz looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Because."

"Just explain why you left us!" Liz said exasperatedly."

"Yeah... No."

"Yeah..YES! Your telling us why or just me or just me and Loki but I'm hearing your explanation! It broke my heart the first time and the second time I was trying with all my life to find you. Your telling me why you left!" Liz said angrily.

"I can't."

"And why not?!" Liz asked furiously.

"Because I don't even know!"

"Suure..." Liz muttered.

Leo was back at the elven home of Tirith. All he was thinking about was-..his train of thought was halted when his friend, and destined mate, hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said, giving him a look.

"What did you do that for?" Leo asked. "You weren't listening to me.." She replied. "Sorry." Leo said.

"So... What's on your mind?"

"Nothing..." Leo replied distantly.

"There's something, Leo, and you know it."

"Well...I can't tell you what's on my mind right now..it's confidential government information from my rescue trip." He said

"Someone went missing? Who?" She asked in horror.

"Not anyone you know...your not a high enough rank in society to know them at all.." Leo replied with a hint of sternness.

"Of course..."she said with disappointment, "but you need to get your head out of rank and trust people."

"I do trust people! I just don't look good without a head.." Leo replied seriously.

"I can see that. I can keep quiet, you know that. I just want a name."

"Ally and Liz." Leo whispered.

"So..." Ally said, as they drove thru the gates of Yellowstone, "start listing what you want to see. Liz, take notes,please?"

"Okay" Liz said as she pulled out her notebook.

"Thank you."

"Anytime..." Liz said calmly as she wrote down what people wanted to see.

"What animals? I want to visit the wolves." Ally said.

"Yeah me too!" Said Loki and Liz.

"I know that. Other than wolves, I mean."

"Hmm..." Someone said

"TURTLEZZ!" Liz yelled with enthusiasm.

Ally stared,"And where are you going to find wild turtles?",

"I dunno...that's what your supposed to find out!:)" Liz said.

"I love your game plan."

"Yup!...who said that?" Liz said happily and asked.

Genesis looked up. "Me." He stated bluntly.

"Oh..." Liz said then looked out the window.

"'Tasha." Genesis said, looking over at her, "what do you want to see?"

"Why does he get to call you 'Tasha?!"

"Cause he's SPECIAL!" Natasha said exasperatedly, "I don't know…" Natasha replied to gen.

Ally gave the two a weird look in the rearview.

"How... Is Genesis special?" Ally inquired.

"He just is...do u reeaaly want me to tell you?" Natasha asked.

"Well, woman's code and all... But that's probably dust in the wind to you... Yes."

"Okay...last year, he started calling me Tasha. I threatened him and he stopped. Then, a couple months later, he returned to calling me Tasha. I beat him up and then I got tired of doing that, so I just endured the torture.." Natasha told them.

"Tasha!" Genesis complained. He rolled his eyes with a barely noticeable smile.

"Whaat?" Natasha asked with an equally unnoticeable smile.

Gen raised his eyebrows slightly so only Natasha could see it. She then said "I have to pee." And left the room.

"Well... That was abrubt." Ally stated.

"Yeah..." Gen stated. Suddenly gen clutched his leg, put a tissue on it, then left the room. He was 'bleeding'.

"investigation is called for." 'Ally said, looking at Liz.

"Yeas!" Liz said seriously, then left the room to follow them.

"I wonder, I wonder..." Ally murmured, looking around suspiciously while trying to seem like she wasn't stalking the others.

"Weirdos..." Loki muttered.

"Shush."

"Nevah!" Loki stated matter of factly.

"Oh. My. God." Ally exclaimed as she turned the corner. Liz's jaw dropped.

They saw the weirdest sight. Natasha was pushed up against the wall, with only a bra and shorts showing and gen had no shirt on, they were passionately making out.

Ally ran back around the corner, pulling Liz along.

"Well then."Ohh myy godd!" Liz was silently freaking out.

"No one speaks of this! They didn't even notice we were there!" Ally said in a frantic rush.

So they scurried back to the car without saying a word. Ally sat in the drivers spot, and sighed.

"I had my suspicions." She stated.

"Where are we going? Won't they notice we're not at the hotel when they wake up?" Liz asked.

"They'll be busy for a while yet..."

"What did you do?!" Liz asked.

"Oh... Well... I left them a little 'present' for not telling me." Ally smirked.

"Ally!" Liz cried, "your just so cruel sometimes!"

"I've been told." Ally responded absentmindedly, gaze never leaving the road.

Loki snickered in the back, "What elaborate trap have you set for them?"

"Set for who?" Natasha glared at ally silently.

Ally blinked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." She stated. "How did you get here, again?"

"Your in danger!" Leo said frantically, "You have to come with me to my home! Quickly! All of you!" He rushed them all through a portal to the elven capital.

"I hate it when these things happen during what's supposed to be a normal, mundane trip." Ally muttered crossly. She turned to Liz, who stared at her.

"Why are we always in danger? What are we, delicate flowers? Princesses of a kingdom? Peach? I think not..."

"I know..." Liz sighed.

"God, I mean, seriously! I feel like a damsel! Leo, are you going to be the protagonist and save us?"

"Yeah!" Liz said "are you?" She questioned.

"Oh, Leo!" Ally said dramatically, putting a hand up to her head.

"Will you save this poor damsel's kingdom?"

Loki looked extremely nervous throughout this display.

Leo just stared confuzzledly at ally. Loki and Natasha snorted while Liz was dramatically fake fainting sarcastically.

Ally and Liz broke into full gales of laughter, falling down.

"Naw, if I'm any princess, I'm that Zelda chick. She can hold her own. Or Cimornce, the princess who refuses to be proper."

"Yeah…" ally said in reply to Liz..They were still laughing so hard.

After that, they stood up and regained a stony exterior.

"Huh. Princesses." Tony muttered in Loki's ear, the raven haired individual snorted.

Ally's sharp gaze landed on him, and he quieted.

Thor was staring at Liz, his gaze not faltering. Liz didn't catch it but Loki did.

"Thor... Why are you staring?" Loki whispered. Although, Loki thought, they had a reason to stare.

Thor ignored and kept staring. Thor noticed Leo was also staring at Liz, although, he was the only one to catch it. He glared at Leo, then sneered at him, "where are we oh powerful savior?"

Ally and Liz failed at surprising their giggles.

"Well, then, I see Thor has picked up a few things." Ally said, keeping her stony exterior.

They all started giving the two girls weird looks.

Liz suppressed her giggles as Leo led them around his city to where they were going.

They got weird looks as they walks down the street.

"Um..." Ally said, noticing the looks. She looked down at her clothes.

"How in the norns did I get in my Æsir clothes? And the headress- I never wear that..."

Liz looked down at her clothes. They were similar to ally's.

"Noooooo... Get it out of my hair!" Ally moaned, playing with her headdress.

Liz, who was already struggling with the headdress, failed to make a dent in getting it out.

Leo rolled his eyes and motioned them inside the cathedral like building they had arrived at.

"Why do they wrap them in your hair?! We look like nuts. Why isn't everyone else in their clothes? Huh? Why us? Leo, do you have a reason why?"

"No..." Leo replied untruthfully.

Ally growled following Leo into the large building.

"So, what Mumbo jumbo has gone down? Leo, do we warrant an explanation?"

"I want an explanation Leo." Liz said sternly, "where are we and what are we doing here?!"

"And why are we dressed like this?!" Ally exclaimed in exasperation, "I mean, seriously-"

"Not. The. Time." Liz growled. Ally looked at her and regained her composure.

They all followed Leo into the building.

"Leo. Leo. Leo. Explanation." Ally said.

"Greetings Leotonestodore, my son." An oldish elf said as he was sitting on his throne with his long flowing hair. He looked like Leo, unmistakably his father. Leo bowed and said "greetings father. I have brought them."

Ally stood there with a stoney expression. She played with her cloth vanbraces, moving them up and down her arm.

"Good." The elven king said. His emerald eyes turned to liz, ally, and the others. "Who are Ally, Liz, and Loki?" He questioned.

"I'm ally." Ally said airily. She gave the king a slight glance.

"Loki, of Asgard." Loki introduced himself.

"Liiz!" Liz said happily gazing nowhere or at no one.

Ally continued to refuse to look at the king, and Leo gave a glare at her turned back.

"Come with me." Leo said sternly.

"I suppose I could." Ally said, brushing past Leo.

Liz and Loki followed Leo and Ally, both glaring at Leo.

Leo led them each to separate rooms.

"Why are we here? What multi-world crisis has unfolded?" Ally asked Leo stiffly.

"Leo." Ally said sternly, an air of indifference around her. "I was partially raised by the god of lies. I know your lying."

Leo didn't answer and left her room and into Liz's. Liz ignored him. Leo looked stressed. "I can't bear this anymore Liz!" He said in exasperation. "Do what? Lie to us?" Liz asked sternly with a hint of hatred.

"No.."Leo said.

"Then what!" Liz asked. "Pretending to not love..you.." Leo looked down and blushes. Liz blushed slightly and gave a small smile.

"I DEMAND EXPLANATION!" Thor exclaimed as he burst into the room, followed by a smug Ally who was talking to Rufus, Reno, Genesis and Natasha.

The group looked very unamused, and Ally's gaze was murderous.

'I know what just happened.' She mouthed, then turned her back on Liz.

'Huh?' Liz mouthed to Ally. Leo just blushed at the floor.

"Thor, Ally said, her voice sickly sweet, "Leo here was making a move on your woman."

Thor's eyes narrowed as he summoned Mojneir. He turned his gaze on Leo, who gulped.

"You dare smite Lizabeth?!" He roared.

Ally started smiling insanely, and grabbed Rufus' and Genesis' hand, and they grabbed Natasha and Reno's.

They exploded into a whiff of smoke and disappeared, leaving only Ally's maniacal laughter.

That's when Loki burst into the scene.

Liz gaped uncertainly at Leo while Thor and Leo were duking it out in the other room.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Loki yelled, and everyone froze. Liz had her head buried in her hands.

"WHAT... Is going on? Where is everyone?!...Thor, put the hammer down."

"The Elf was attempting to smite my Lizabeth." Thor growled, hammer hovering above Leo's throat.

"...Thor, put the hammer down." Loki said, tiredly. He turned to Liz.

"Can you tell me EXACLY what happened?" He said in exasperation.

"He came in here and.." So Liz told them the whole story.

"That's it..." Loki whispered. "She... Aha!" Loki looked at Liz.

"If she needed to consult someone, who wasn't here and wasn't a family member, who would she go to?"

"...I dunno.." Liz said truthfully..y

"Any of the other Avengers? Maybe go back to... Where ever the ShinRas and Genesis came from?" Loki said.

"We have to find her, or she's going to do something really stupid and dangerous."

Liz sat on the couch curled up she was shaking but clearly wasn't awake.

"Liz... I am sorry." Thor said. She was still curled in a ball. It appears that she was in a coma of some sort. Thor poked her shoulder as he said her name over and over. She was in a coma. There was no called 911 and Liz was rushed to the hospital!

"Loki's gone and, oh, GOD, I'm stuck here with point break, and Ally disappeared!" Tony ranted, pacing in the small room Liz was held in.

After a week of waiting and name calling and fighting amongst themselves, Liz stirred. Leo was in the room with her at the moment. He looked like he had been awake for a long time. Liz's stirring suddenly halted and she fell limp.

"God, what's wrong with her? Is it magical or something?" Tony asked Leo later. They hadn't heard from Ally or Loki the whole time.

"I don't know..I wish I did.." Leo said as if it were all his fault. Leo and Thor had been fighting the most lately.

"You know, I'm going to call up captain spandex and see if he's seen any of them." Tony said, and left the room.

Leo just stared at Liz with longing. He leaned over and kissed Liz then left the room.

Tony stood in the hallway, arguing into the pay phone.

"-yes, she's done it again- wait, how'd Natasha-? She took them with her, cap! Yes, I know- Cap, just call me if you see her." And with that, tony hung up.

Tony walked back into Liz's room and sat down waiting for Leo to return.

"Hmm..." Tony murmured to himself."What would lokes do?"

He sat there thinking.

A cute, clearly elven, guy came in, "do you know where Leo is?" He said in a cute, unrecognizable accent.

"I dunno.." Tony shrugged and the cute elven guy left the room.

When Leo came in, tony noticed that the elven guy was trailing him.

"Leo... Who is this?"

"Oh..him? He's my cousin..Dany.." Leo said as if it was a fact he should know.

"Ah... Right, so, why is he here?"

"I dunno!"

Tony turned to 'dany'

"Why are you here?!" He exclaimed.

"I was told to come to help my dear cousin Leo." Danny stated.

"I don't like this guy." Tony stated bluntly.

"The feelings are mutual." Leo replied with a shrug.

"You don't like him?"

"Eh.." Leo said.

"Eh?" Tony questioned, then turned to Dany.

"What's the real reason your here? And don't say it's to help

Your 'dear cousin Leo,' because anyone who says that is a megalomaniac."

Leo raised an eyebrow and Danny sighed and said "my father has sent me to 'collect' Leo." He then turned to Leo and said "my father needs you Leo!"

"I'm not leaving until I KNOW Liz is safe. When I say safe i mean SAFE! Until that moment of time comes, I'm not leaving." Leo stated firmly."

"And why do you need to collect Leo? For your evil plans to work?"

Tony gapes while Danny said raised his eyebrows and said "ooh! You've found yourself a little giirrlfrriieend have you Leo!"

Danny imeadietly turned to tony and sneered "no you imbisul! I'm just doing duties for my father." He surveyed tony quickly and muttered "probably could do You some good." And swept out of the room.

"Well then. Sounds like we have a snooty little rich boy on our hands..." Tony muttered.

"Look who's talking, Stark." He spat his name like it was contaminated.

Tony leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, that's where your wrong. I'm rich, not snooty. Also, you sound like Loki, and that's not a good thing."

"Actually. Where I come from, in case you haven't noticed it here, you're actually dirt poor. And you are snooty and selfish. I'm never wrong. For I am a seer. Don't ask what that is. It's much too complicated for your little human minds." Danny replied.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm a genius and I live with Norse gods. Nothing's too complicated."

"Goodbye, Dayton." A harsh woman's voice spoke up from behind Dany. It was Leo's Destined.

He turned around and flashed a smile at her. "You know, Helenora, your Leo, Is seeing another." Danny said. She gaped.

"He is NOT!" Tony told her.

"W-who is it?" She asked. "..Liz..she doesn't-" tony said before Helenora halted him.

"It's okay!" She said softly, "I promise!" She walked out in search for Leo. Danny smirked.

"Elven are so full of problems. Liz, wake up so you can yell at them all."

Liz stirred slightly at the sound of his voice, but quickly became still and silent once more.

"God, if only Ally or Loki would come back,... " to y muttered, "they're the ones with expertise..."

Danny was standing against the wall when ally walked in and relieved tony. Ally was muttering to herself when Danny said "I'm Danny..who are you?"

"Oh. You're Danny..I was warned about you..I expected you to be a lot less hot." Ally said plainly her cheeks heating slightly.

"Your honestly really lucky I came back. I would have disappeared till ya'll forgot about me, then came back. Just so you know. Also, get me a latté, if you would be SOOO kind. If they don't have those, earl grey tea. Now shoo, Tony." Ally said as she walked into the room.

Ally sat down and said "I'm ally.." She then sat down and started fiddling with her phone. She blushed slightly as she noticed Danny was looking over her shoulder. She pulled out her headphones and plugged them in, trying to ignore Dany.

Danny was so close now, his sweet breath on her neck with his hands on her shoulders looking at her phone screen.

"What are you doing?" Ally jumped up, hitting his chest and flinging him across the room in the process.

Danny looked shocked and said "looking at your phone..it's quite amusing. Ally blushed and sat back down.

"Well, just keep your hands off of me." Ally said darkly. She lay a hand on Liz's forehead.

"Hey, wake up." Ally told Liz quietly. "You know your not supposed to sleep in late."

Liz stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered a little, but quickly shut and she fell limp. Danny sighed. Ally typed on her phone then walked over, slapped Danny, and walked out of the room.

"That... Was surprisingly very satisfying..." Ally said, leaving to go track down tony. He was supposed to have her Latté, after all.

Danny leaned over Liz and just stared at her closed eyes, her tan face, her freckles, just her. He looked at a picture on a iPod. The picture was of a girl. The girl was a gorgeous red head and had her arms around a beautiful blue haired girl. They looked about 16.

He quickly put it away when ally returned into the room muttering something about tony and her drink.

"Men," she muttered, "are the most incompetent-" that was followed by a long string of curses in several different languages. She eyed him.

"What are you doing, Daytona." She hissed out.

"Dayton! Please call me Danny!" He cried.

"Daytona is your name in my preferred language. And no, I shalt not refer to you as Danny." Ally said haughtily.

"No it's not..whatever Allyson(pronouncing it ally-sahn just for annoyance)" Danny smirked.

"Daytona is a girls name! Dayton is my name in every language." He said stiffly.

"Then do tell me what my preferred language is, Daytona." Ally snarled. "Have you traveled the nine realms, then left them for what you thought to be a new life? Have you studied the many cultures, as I have? Have you, quite literally, gone to hell and back? Have you been through the hell I have? No. So don't you dare say another word- or I shall mute you myself." Ally snarled sinisterly, eyes glowing faintly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Allyson," he said with his hot accent, "just because I'm young and don't look it, doesn't mean you can judge me before you know me Allyson." He continued. "I actually have explored the 9 realms and know much more than you. Try me."

"Try me." Ally snarled. "I highly doubt you've been through the things I have, with your posh lifestyle, all the royal luxuries. Not to mention the women- how hard would it to be to seduce that pretty maid that you always see dusting the library, or maybe today you'll shake it up and charm your way into the bed of the carvien maker's daughter, then break her innocent little heart. After all, your the rich boy- Tony Stark is more of a gentlemen."

"Thanks for the pep talk." He sarcastically replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll have to chat later. I'm needed..unlike you." With that he left the room. Ally gaped at his back.

"You, sir, a good for nothing bastard! " she yelled after him. "Thanks!" He yelled back. Ally sat in her chair fiddling with her phone when Liz started stirring more that ever. She started screaming so ally called in nurses for help.

"Oh, god." Ally chanted over and over in horror. "Liz! Oh, god, Liz!" She started frantically shaking the bluenette in an attempt to gain a reaction.

The nurse came into the room and gaped for a second then rushed over to Liz and rushed her off to some room.

"What's going on?!" Ally screamed. Danny came in and explained to ally what they were doing to Liz.

"What? Arg, get out of my sight." Ally snarled. She wanted to punch him, she really honestly did, but she was being held back by Reno and Genesis.

"You would be a dead man if she had her way, Daytona." Reno said through gritted teeth.

"For gods sake quit calling me my MOTHER!" He yelled. Then he left the room, his face red. They didn't know if it was from anger or what.

"Ah! Mother! PRICELESS!" Ally shrieked through laughter. Reno looked at her, then at the last place he'd seen Dany.

Ally was in a fit of hysterical laughter. Reno just stared.

"I'm better now... That made my day." Ally sighed. "Still think your names not Daytona in my preferred language?" She asked.

"You know he's gone now right, ally?" Reno said.

"Yes... Yes I do."

"Just making sure…" Reno said wandering away.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled.

But Reno was already out of earshot. He was talking to himself about finding a kitchen.

Ally mumbled a string of curses under her breath, then turned to genesis.

"Urg... That man. So, I need to be distracted. Lets go get dinner."

"Sorry! In going out with Natasha to dinner in a bit.." Gen looked at his phone real fast then said "got to go! Bye!" He rushed out of the room leaving ally alone.

Ally's eye twitched. "I've been abandoned by the ShinRas, genesis... Loki's out... That leaves..." She got a bit of an evil glint in her eye and and smirk as she said this, "Tony Stark. I've been putting off the interrogation... But I see I have no choice."

She murmured something and then walked out of the room.

She quickly tracked down tony and cornered him.

"Your coming to dinner with me. It's about time i interrogated you."

"B-b-!" He spluttered as she dragged him to the kitchen area.

"Sit." She ordered as she pointed to a chair opposite of hers. She conjured up a steak for herself and looked at Tony.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He looked verry confuzzled. "Uh..steak I guess.." He replied.

"All right." She conjured up a steak and sat down In her seat, wielding a knife.

"I'm interrogating you."

"Okaay.." Tony said digging into his steak.

"I'm going to simply say this, mess with Loki and you die a horrible, painful, excruciatingly drawn out death."

"Well your just kind." Tony said sarcastically.

"No, I'm ruthless and efficient in what I do." She have him a deathly serious look. " I was trained as a Turk, although you don't know what that means. I was trained to be Natasha in as little as a year."

"Natasha's still better." He stated truthfully.

"Whatever.." Tony yawned.

"Don't underestimate your allies, tony, and don't overestimate your enemies." And with that she swept away, leaving a very confused Tony in her wake.

Tony stood up and left the room..very confused.

"Men..." Ally scoffed.

Tony wondered into a room with some old lady in it. He screamed, she screamed, he ran out if the room screaming right into Loki.

"Tony!" Loki exclaimed, looking down at the billionaire.

"Sorry..there was a creepy old lady in there.." He muttered.

"Ah, you must mean you saw old age. She's... A shocker..."

"She was scary..." Tony said.

"She's old age. Just be glad you haven't met Hela yet. She's death." Ally spoke up from behind him. Tony jumped, looking at the redhead. Her entire demeanor had changed in the few seconds she had disappeared.

"I sense a catalyst. There is tension here- they're not telling us something. War is on the horizon. Be prepared- and Tony? Remember what I told you. You'll need it."

Tony looked entirely confused. Loki nodded in agreement with ally. "We need to find out more facts about liz!" Ally said.

"The disturbances could surround the unfortunate circumstances surrounding Lizebeth." Loki's said to Ally.

"Well we still need the answers." She replied sternly, "And I'll stop at nothing to get them. She's the only thing I have left of my old life and I'm not letting her go..not now!" Ally rushed off muttering about clothing change and stealth mission. Somehow, Loki and tony got talked into joining ally on the quest to finding answers.

"We," Ally said as she pulled on a black lace tank top, "are on a high priority stealth mission. You two will work behind the scenes- I will be working on Daytona."

"I can see why your wearing that.." Loki sniggered. Tony and Loki were in hysterics when ally gave then a heart tearing glare that made them stop smiled then left to find Danny.

"Now, where is Daytona?" Ally muttered, a sinister smile crossing her lips.

Danny appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. He led them into a secluded room. He then locked the door so no one else could get in.

"Hello Daytona." Ally purred.

He was still smiling. "What did you want Allyson?" His accent was irresistible.

"Hmm..." She hummed absent minded-ly, Putting her hands on his chest.

"Oh, wanted to talk..."

"What about?" He purred. His breath tickling her neck.

"Well..." Ally smirked seductively, "I would tell you... Bet you'd have to catch me first."

With that, she slipped out the door, a mischievous giggle left in her wake.

He smirked and ran after her. He cornered her in less then 5 minutes. "What did you wanna talk about Allyson?" He asked huskily.

"I guess just this." She whispered, pulling him down to her level and kissing him.

They kiss-walked to a room and Danny locked the door.

Pulling him over to the bed, that's when ally make her move. She pulled a knife out of... Somewhere and pressed it to Danny's throat.

"Still wanna know what I want to talk about?" Ally asked.

"How dare you!" He hissed, "What do you want, Allyson?!"

" I want to know what the Hell is going on!" She snarled, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "There is something going on behind the scenes- I bet you know why. Why are your people preparing for war?"

"The dwarves have been threatening us with war for the past century so we've been preparing for their threats to become a reality. They've held a grudge on us since we refused to help them reclaim their home in the lonely mountain taken by a dragon." He told her truthfully.

Ally pulled the dagger off this neck and shoved it in Dany's boot.

"Thank you." She said simply, looking him in the eye.

"I appreciate your help in the matter."

Danny raised an eyebrow at ally. He smirked and pulled her into another smiled into the kiss, placing a hand on Dany's chest and pushing back with a smile.

"Woah there... If you want me your gonna have to try a whole lot harder." With that ally smirked and headed for the door.

She pulled but it was locked. She turned around and saw Danny smirking twirling the only key in his fingers.

Ally simply gave a annoyed huff. Knocking on the door, it revealed it was wooden.

"Care to explain?"

"I thought you would have figured it out earlier." He said "I always have a catch." He smirked.

"Why am I not surprised." She asked. Ally backed up, then lunged at the door and kicked it, breaking it off its hinges and sending it flying into the hall. She stepped out with a smile.

"Well, good day to you."

Danny cursed under his breath then followed her out of the room.

"Why am I being followed?" Ally asked, not looking back at Dany.

Danny turned the corner and disappeared like it was what he was going to do all along.

"That what I thought." Ally muttered, and stepped into her room and collapsed on her bed.

She hadn't been in her room for days. She turned and noticed a note on her desk, and it looked as if it had been there for a while.

Ally reached over and gently picked the note off the table and held it up to her face.

She read, her face in total shock. Then she blushed with a small smile. The note read:

"Allyson, I love you. I always will. Leo loves Liz like I love you, but I'm not already arranged to be married. I truly love you like nothing else in the world. I would do anything for you.

Danny"

"My god." Ally whispered, a blush spreading across her face.

"I think I might love you too.." She muttered as if he were there.

She stood up, determined to find Dany. She looked at herself. In only her bra and shorts- she was in no decent state! She grabbed her old school hoodie and yanked the worn fabric over her head. Pulling her hair back in a messy bun and throwing on a pair of flip flops, she rushed out if her room.

After half an hour of searching, she found Dany in his room. He looked up as she walked in.

She held up the note in response.

"Is it true?" She whispers.

He looked at the floor and muttered "yes.." She blushed beet red.

"Ah... Right..."

Dany looked confused. "What?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing... I just thought you hated me..."

"You thought I hated you?" Danny asked, "what gave you that impression?"

"I just don't know.." Ally responded sarcastically.

Dany looked at her and smiled. "Seriously." He was now right next to her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah..." Ally said

Dany looked down at her face and whispered "how could I hate such a gorgeous face?"

"Gorgeous?" Ally stuttered.

Dany leaned down and kissed her. It was the best kiss ally had ever had.

"Um... " ally said after they had separated, "not the time... I'm just going to go..."

And with that, ally jumped up and ran out.

Dany looked at the spot ally had just been at. Ally hurried to find tony and Loki to see what they had found out about Liz.

"Tony! Loki!" Ally yelled as she finally ran into them. Tony stared at her disheveled state.

" what... Happened? Your a mess!" Tony exclaimed. Ally had no make up on, was wearing shorts, flip flops and a sweatshirt that was too long with her red hair in a bun. A rather messy bun.

"I am?"

Messy was rather an understatement. Loki nodded saying "you are very much a mess..what happened? You can tell me!"

"We'll... Uh..." Ally blushed profusely. "That's a conversation for another time. It's late- go to bed..." Ally trailed off, and started to run down the hall.

Loki and tony glanced at each other then both ran after her.

Ally skidded to a stop outside her room, quickly stepping inside.

Her door clicked shut. Loki muttered a curse then magicked a ladder. He started up the ladder. He disappeared into the air vents.

Tony disappeared after Loki.

Ally sighed, flipping down on her bed and pulling her hair out of a bun. She sat the clip down on her bedside table.

She reread the note from Dany. She sighed then set it down on the table. She flopped on the bed and just laid there under the covers in her bra and shorts. Tony and Loki were still climbing in the vents when someone turned on the AC.

"Oh god it's sooooo cold!" Tony chattered. Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

The cold air picked up and was actually moving them. There was an opening in the tunnel and they were heading straight toward it.

They fell through right into ally's room. She screamed, they screamed.

"What in the Norns!?" Ally exclaimed. Loki and tony just gaped. Ally, then remembering that she was only wearing a bra and shorts, covered herself with her sheets.

"What do you guys want?!"

"I was just following Loki." Tony said, standing up with his arms held up in surrender.

Ally turned her menacing gaze-no, glare- at Loki. "Hey! I was just being a good friend!" He protested. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"A good friend, eh?" She questioned sarcastically.

At Loki's look, she growled.

"Get out of my room and go somewhere else. Some people would like to sleep."

And with that, she reached over and turned the light off, wrapping herself up in her sheets.

Tony and Loki left the door open a crack when they left very fast like. Nobody noticed the door was open though. Not until Dany walked past her room. He stopped when he noticed the door open a little.

Inside the room, ally lay sprawled across the bed, sleeping soundly.

Dany peeked his head in the room and saw ally sleeping. He thought she was the cutest thing. He walked in, sat on a chair, and just watched her sleep.

* * *

Hello, fellow Ozians! Oh, wait, wrong intro. This isn't a Wicked Fic. Sorry.

Anyway, Ally here! I am pleased to say that this the longest chapter so far! So, celebrate! (Confetti)

Also, shout-out to Dracochan1 for Favoriting and Following!

Any Questions or Comments?

Feel free to drop either Me, or Liz (fangirlliz, no capitals or spaces) a PM if you do! We'd love to hear form you!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, ally awoke with a start.  
She screamed when she saw Dany sitting in the chair right next to her bed staring at her. She grabbed a book from the table and proceeded to beat him upside the head with it.  
"What are you doing in here?!" She yelled, "how long have you been watching me?!"  
"All night..I think.." He replied.  
She then proceeded to beat him some more.  
"Creeper!" She shrieked repeatedly, throwing anything and everything she got her hands on at him.  
He easily blocked her blows with the flick of his hand. She ran out of things to throw at her so she just sat on her bed and started throwing insults at him. "Yah know, your very cute when your angry." Dany told her. She gave him a glare and he replied "what? You do!"  
"Unless you want to EVER have children, I suggest getting out of my sight." Ally threaded, pulling a knife.  
"Woah! Feisty much?" He asked raising a brow. Ally pointed the knife at him, standing up.  
He stood up and left the room. Before he left he called "if you ever wanna see me again let me know..I'll come out of whatever hiding I'm in.."  
Ally sighed and lay back down, laying the dagger on her nightstand. She slept for an hour before grabbing a blanket and pillow pet, throwing on another sweatshirt and putting her hair back in a bun, then heading down to Liz's Hospital room. She camped out in chair by her bed.  
Liz was back in her bed. She was more alive than ever and ally had that sliver if hope and was actually in a good mood.  
"Oh, Liz, if your playing sleeping beauty aren't you?" Ally said with a smile, hugging her pillow pet.  
Liz's eyes opened for a split second then fluttered shut. Ally let out a squeal of joy.  
"Yes, Liz, that's it!" She exclaimed happily.  
Liz lay still for a while. Ally was daydreaming when Liz moaned and moved for about a minute then lay still again.  
Ally soon fell asleep like that, hugging her pillow pet with the blanket draped haphazardly across her body.  
Nobody realized when Leo walked in closely followed by Dany. Ally was snoring a bit, and hanging off the chair. Danny surpressed a giggle while Leo was laughing.  
"Hey whatcha looking at?" Tony and Loki had appeared.  
"Shh!" Dany giggled "they're sleeping!" they both started laughing really hard.  
"Hmm.." Loki hummed in response. He watched the two carefully.  
Nobody had seen the two so happy before. It definitely wasn't natural. Dany stopped giggling for enough time to say "why are you staring?" Then started giggling madly again.  
"You ask?" Loki muttered. Dany didn't hear because he was laughing too hard.  
Tony started giggling madly. In a couple minutes a nurse came in to see that all four of the guys were in hystericals while ally was dead asleep.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She told the boys. "We're going to bring her out of the induced coma."  
"What about ally?! Won't she have to leave too?!" Tony questioned in slight disbelief. "She's a girl." The nurse stated the obvious.  
Leo raised an eyebrow slightly. "Plus, she's asleep."  
"Fine." Leo sounded disappointed as he lead everyone out of the room. The nurse locked the door and started to work. Soon, the nurse was done and they could go back in.  
Liz was propped up against the pillow, her eyes open her long blue hair in a messy bun. "She said I would have to stay for about a week and I'll probably faint randomly for the rest of the year and to expect it." She told them all. Thor came in and his face lit up like it hasn't for the time in which Liz was in the coma he smiled at her then his gaze traveled around the room to see who all was there.  
Ally nodded at Liz's words.  
"Okay. We we'll cut the vacation short and take you home... I have some business to attend to an Gaea anyway, we'll have to get back."  
Ally have Liz a hesitant smile.  
"Okay.." Liz said weakly.  
"Your still weak. We should all leave and let her get some rest." Thor said flatly. He gave Leo a glare then he, Ally, Dany, Loki, and tony left the room. Leo didn't leave. He stood in the corner of the room.  
Ally sighed and went to track down Genesis and Natasha. She's have to tell them they're leaving, and see if Natasha is coming. She'd have to tell the ShinRas too...  
"Well... I'd better tell Loki and Thor goodbye... I'll leave Liz a note. Don't want to bother her." Ally mumbled to herself.  
Leo stood in the corner and watched everyone file out of the room. When they were all out of the room, Leo sat on Liz's bed and they talked for a bit.  
Meanwhile, Ally got everyone ready and packed, Natasha as well. They were ready to go.  
Liz had never unpacked so it wasn't hard for them to get all her stuff arranged to be taken out to the car.  
Ally caught Liz at the door and have her a hug.  
" we're going to leave now, uh, I'll see you when I get a chance..." Ally told her.  
"Your leaving without me?" Liz asked tiredly. She had a strange look in her face.  
Ally gave her a puzzled look.  
"We're heading back to their home planet." She explained, ponying and the ShinRas and Genesis.  
"Gaea. I told you earlier. Remember?"  
"Oh...when'll you be back?" Liz asked just as tierdly.  
Ally shrugged sheepishly. She couldn't keep this facade for much longer- it was only time until she cracked. Giving a long, anguished sigh, her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked down at her healed feet, wiping tears away. She plastered a fake smile on her face and looked up.  
"Oh, a little while, that's all. A year at most. Time moves differently there."  
Holding her arms out, a small piece of paper clutched in her hand, unseen by all. As they hugged, she stuffed it into the bluenette's back pocket.  
Liz fainted while ally was leaving the room.  
Ally gasped as Leo caught her. She gave him a strained smile.  
"Leaving. Bye." She said and ran out.  
Leo was the only one to stay with Liz. much to his protests, ally forced Thor to go with her.  
"Thor, I'm not coming back." Ally told Thor once they were out of sight.  
"Not even for Liz?!" Thor gaped. "Why not?!"  
"Because trouble follows me everywhere. I'm better off on Gaea anyway."  
"No! You have to come back! You at least have to bring Liz! She would die without you!" Thor pleaded.  
"She lived the five years I disappeared, didn't she?" Ally resorted.  
"Barely. She's weak now. She'll never survive..especially with only Leo." Thor said raising an eyebrow with the triumph of having topping her retort.  
"Well, life is harsh, isn't it?" Ally stated quietly, almost to herself. Thor looked for an answer on ally's expressionless face. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I have to go, they're all waiting." Ally said, leaving.  
Thor grabbed her shoulder. "We're taking Liz with us." He gave her a stern look then she replied "whatever... Your problem." Then left.  
Liz's bags were taken out and Thor swung the sleeping Liz over his shoulder carefully and they set off.  
"Alright, everyone ready to head to Gaea? Make sure cloud hasn't cause too much trouble!" Ally exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling at her little group. The ShinRas- and the Rapsodos' too, she supposed- grinned back. Well, sort of.  
They all sorta grinned too, except Liz of course. Thor, who was carrying Liz asked "when are we leaving?"  
Ally gave them a look.  
"Loki's going to be sending you back. We're leaving now. You all can leave whenever you like."  
"If u don't come back, Liz will never survive. She will literately die. Like u said a while ago, you the mother hen. Just keep that in mind." Thor said as he, Liz, and tony disappeared on the spot.  
Ally gave them a feral snarl, then smiled.  
"Lets go!" She said. Suddenly, Natasha gave her a sharp glare.  
"We're not leaving." She said.  
"Yes you are.. coming with us Natasha! Please?" Genesis said.  
"Oh course I'm coming with you! We're just not leaving. We'll continue the trip..." Natasha said.  
Ally gave her a surprised look.  
"Okay..." Ally said. They set off in the car.  
"To the Tetons!" Ally said, sitting in the drivers seat. Giving a rather frightening smirk, she snapped her fingers. Liz appeared in shotgun, Thor, Loki and Tony appeared in the back.  
"I love this lodge. Love, love, love this lodge. Ski resort thing. In Jackson. But not Jackson Hole. It's a few minutes out. Then we'll be stopping at the northern part of the park, to go camping... But not at a camping site. Hehe.."  
"Obviously." Liz said weakly. She looked around "it really is great."  
"What is?" Ally said. She was focused on the road.  
"Oh, yeah, it'll be great! We're going to stay there for the rest of the week." Ally stated.  
She heard a chorus of "okay."  
They were driving down the road when they heard a thump then Liz's quiet moan of "Al-ly!" Ally got out of the car and saw a big deer laying still in front of her car. "Not again!" She protested to herself.  
"Why... Me..." Ally stated. Sighing, she got out and called the park rangers.  
"At least I didn't hit a buffalo."  
Thor and Natasha giggled while Liz stole glances at the poor animal ally ran over.  
"Shut. It." Ally growled.  
Nobody listened and by the time the ranger arrived, they were in hysterics.  
"You know what? I hope you all get treed by a buffalo." Ally snarled.  
The ranger raised an eyebrow then they started talking. Meanwhile, inside the car, everyone was sniggering and placing bets on what would happen to her.  
"Now, since your a tourist and this is the first time, I'm going to let you off with a warning." The ranger told her. She flashed a sheepish smile.  
"Thank you, officer." She said, and got back in her car.  
The ranger walked back to his car and drove away. Once he was out of sight, ally's smile left her face then she climbed into the car and exploded.  
"I am an IDIOT! How do I do these things!? I swear!"  
"Only you know ally..." Tony sighed. She glared at him for a second before she returned her attention to the road.  
"I will run you down like a deer if I hear another snide comment." Ally said sweetly with a smile.  
The car fell silent and ally let out a happy sigh.  
"Good." She said, hitting a button on the dashboard that started playing started singing to the music. Ally then joined in.  
" right..." Ally muttered as the song ended. She hit another button and it started playing Lana Del Ray and Florence.  
They continued singing until they reached their destination of Jackson.  
" how do you people know these songs?" Ally exclaimed as they came into Jackson Hole.  
"We've listened to them the whole way ally. And we hang around you all the time." Natasha stated the obvious.  
"Oh..." Ally said, thens shrugged, getting a grin on her face. "Who wants to up and go to town tonight?"  
"Me!" Liz said excitedly.  
"No. You can't go Liz. Your still weak!" Thor protested.  
"I'm fine. Really." Liz told him, "where are we going to?" Liz asked ally.  
"There are several places in Jackson hole." Ally stated as they pulled into the roundabout.  
"Lets go skiing!" Liz said. "Oh no! Your definitely too weak for that!" Thor said. In reaction, Liz moaned.  
"It's summer... There's no snow..." Ally stated.  
"Aww..." Liz said disappointedly. Her face formed a pout.  
"You can't change nature, Liz."  
She still pouted and her arms crossed her chest.  
"Girls day?" Liz asked excitedly. "Sure." Ally said as they pulled into the lodge. Liz looked at Natasha. "Wha? Oh the girls day thing? I..I can't . Just don't ask.." She said.  
"Oh, sure you can! Unless... There's something we should know about?" Ally snickered.  
Natasha blushed slightly. "No. I can't go my schedule is kinda booked already." She walked into the lodge with genesis and hers and his bags.  
Thor carried Liz's inside while ally helped Liz out of the car and they changed and went to the spa.  
Ally handed the key to the Valet, and loaded her many bags onto a trolley. Rolling her eyes at her friends, who where packing their bags, she calmly rolled her stuff up to their second floor room. It was right outside the pool.  
The only problem? There were only two beds.  
"Sleeping arrangements..Natasha and gen..where are they?" Ally asked suspiciously. "I think they have their own room..." Liz said helpfully.  
"Meh, fine. ... How?" Ally asked, sighing. "They probably threatened someone. So... Couples on beds, we'll sleep in the floor."  
"Liz should get a bed." Thor said flatly. "Liz gets a bed; Thor and I sleep on the floor; and tony and Loki get the second bed. That okay with everyone?" Ally told them sharply, "good." She turned on her heel, grabbed Liz's arm and they went to the spa.  
"Rufus and Reno have their room, so, that's that." Ally muttered as she left. Taking Liz to the spa, she headed back up to her room. She burst in,got her bikini, and went into the bathroom to change.  
Ally headed down to where Liz was waiting for her. After the spa, they put clothes on too of their bikinis and went to get their nails done.  
"Later!" Ally exclaimed, walking over to the pool.  
"Ally!" Liz exclaimed walking to ally. Her perfectly manicured nails tapping the wall. "What?" Ally asked her.  
"Lets go swimming!:)" Liz told her pushing her into the pool.  
Ally vanished before she even touched the water. She reappeared on the top of the waterfall with a smirk.  
Liz linked ally's arm and they both jumped and Liz prevented ally from using any magic and the both hit the water with a splash.  
"Haha!" Ally laughed, teleporting to the top again. Liz watched from the bottom, and gave her confused look.  
"Ally! What are you doing?!" She yelled up. Ally simply started backing up, then sprinted forward, diving into the pool and swimming to the bottom.  
They had fun then everyone else came in and joined in. Time flew and edited they knew it, it was time for dinner.  
"To the bar!" Ally proclaimed, pulling on her stilettos and heading down the hall. She sat on the stool with a smile.  
Liz followed suit and followed her and sat next to her.  
"We could also go up to the deck for dinner." Ally suggested.  
"Or we could go out!" Liz said excitedly.  
"There are a bunch of restaurants up on the deck."  
"Or we can just make macaroni." Thor said. When he got a bunch of odd looks he said "What? I like macaroni!"  
"There are no kitchens in the rooms," Ally stated, giving him a look, "and that you'll get kicked out of the hotel for that, right?"  
"So?" Thor said. Ally facepalmed and asked Liz "where do you want to go?"  
"There are lots of places to go, and we can eat here or up on the deck. The deck is awesome- you take a trolley to the top of the mountain!"  
"Okay!?" Liz said excitedly.  
"Sure!" She responded as she walked to the door. "Aren't you gonna change Liz?" Thor asked shakily. Liz looked down at her golden bikini. "Nah. I'll just put on a tank and shorts.." She pulled them on, slid on her flip flops, and walked back to the door.  
"We'll, I'm not!" Ally proclaims, grabbing her margarita. She struts out, wearing nothing but her bikini and white shortie shorts.  
"Ooh! We're dya get that?" Liz asked following her then faceopalmed, snapped her fingers, and one appeared in her hand. "I'm hot!" Liz complained.  
She pulled off her tank and threw it at Thor. "Much better." She sighed.  
Ally grabbed the drink from her hand, and gave her a look.  
"First, your not allowed to drink for two months. Second, just because I do something, doesn't mean you have to. Your turning to my clone, Liz... Put your tank on. Your going to need it."  
"Give me my drink!" Liz reached for her drink then grumpily grabbed her tank but didn't put it on.  
"No. Alcohol. For. Two. Months." Ally hissed out, giving the bartender the drink, "doctors orders."  
Liz hissed in displeasure but followed her orders. She stalked of and started talking to Thor.  
"Anyway..." Ally muttered, boarding the huge trolley. The trolley started up the mountain, the air progressively getting colder as they went.  
Liz and Thor sat together and talked all the way up the mountain, Liz obviously still pissed off.  
Ally rolled her eyes at her friends attitude. She was being unbelievable!  
"Oh my gods, how much worse could it get?" Ally murmured.  
Liz was still pissed when they reached the top of the mountain and she had stopped talking to Thor for a bit.  
"Lataz!" Ally proclaimed, running off to some store.  
Liz said something and Thor followed her into some jumbo mall.  
"Hmm..." Ally hummed as she browsed the isles.  
After about four or five hours Liz and Thor came out of the mall buried in bags.  
Ally had her own bags, and they headed to dinner.  
Liz was still not talking to ally. Liz and Thor were emersed in a conversation.  
"So stubborn." Ally had commented to Genesis and Natasha. Natasha had only rolled her eyes, while Genesis had told her that "Ally, your as stubborn- maybe even more so than Liz."  
Ally rolled her eyes and sipped her margarita.  
"So... Mexican this time, huh?" Ally had absentmindedly took a big bite of her nacho.  
Ally had ordered a large chicken and steak quesadilla, and was currently munching on it. Liz and Thor were talking and eating nachos.  
"Wait," ally said to Genesis, "what did I even do to make her mad?"  
"I don't even remember...something about no drinking I think.." Genesis replied before returning to his nachos.  
"Hm... Yeah, something like that..."  
Genesis mumbled something with his mouthful of nachos.  
"Am I the only one who got something besides nachos?"  
"Yeah..." Gen said.  
"Lovely..." Ally sighed.  
She demolished the rest if her meal fast. Then ordered her fourth margarita.  
"Hmm..." Ally sighed yet again, head thumping onto the and Liz had finished their nachos and were now just talking. Ally simply rolled her eyes. Ally sipped her margarita, glowering.  
"I'm so tired !" Ally proclaimed suddenly.  
"No kidding!" Natasha yawned, "it's almost midnight."  
"Urg... I need sleep... Like, now..."  
Liz and Thor were walking up to the room and were talking. "I'm goin up with them!" Natasha gave ally the key for their room.  
"What?" She looked down at the key in confusion. She had no real clue what that meant.  
Genesis sighed and said "it's the key card to get into your room. C'mon." He started to walk away with ally on his trail.  
Genesis sighed and said "it's the key card to get into your room. C'mon." He started to walk away with ally on his trail.  
"Oh..." Ally sighed. Soon, she had gotten to her room. Ally collapsed on the couch quietly as Liz and Thor were sleeping already, Liz in the bed and Thor on the floor next to the bed.  
"Growl, hiss, growl." Ally moaned. Sighing, she sat her face on the small pillow, wishing she could sleep in a bed. After their long day, they were all out cold and fast


	5. Chapter 5

HA!" Ally screeched as she woke up. Sighing, she face planted into her pillow. Nobody woke up as a result of this and soon, ally was sleeping once more. While they were sleeping, downstairs there was quite the issue.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM OUT IF YOUR SIGHT?!" Danny clerk at the front desk watched as the two elven bickered.  
The clerk chuckled to himself, shook his head, and continued his work.  
"I didn't. They weren't supposed to take her! It wasn't her choice! I was called back by father and when i returned, they were gone. I found them here and started my watch once more." Leo replied calmly.  
Leo growled then lowered his voice to a whisper and said triumphantly "Liz and ally are definitely the ones..Loki as well."  
"Great.." Danny said sarcastically.  
The clerk merely watched in confusion as the two left.  
He shook his head, yet again, and continued his work. Once to a secure location, the two elves started talking once more.  
"I cannot believe you!" Dany hissed.  
Leo stared off at the distance. "Why..." He said vaguely. Leo mumbled something and looked at the sunset. Dany could tell their was something on his mind.  
Then it hit him. The sunset, the distance- ness...  
"Your absolutely stupidly in love." Dany stated with and eye roll.  
"And are acting very un-elf-like."  
Leo either didn't hear, or chose to ignore, dany. He let out a frustrated grunt.  
"Right... Example."  
"Huh?" Leo snapped back into focus. "Augh!" Danny said frustratedly.  
"Lets just... Get this over with..." Dany said with a sigh.  
"Get what over with?" Leo asked. Danny punched him and disappeared.  
Meanwhile, upstairs, the early risers of the group were stirring.  
"SHUDDUP!" A voice from downstairs said.  
Ally jumped awake, as Genesis, Natasha, Reno and Rufus filtering into the room. Liz and Thor were still sleeping like little angels.  
" curse the heavy sleepers." Ally snarled in not-quite- awake fury.  
Thor snored and Liz breathed in deeply. Ally sighed, burying her face in her pillow.  
"This is going to be a long morning.." She said to herself.  
Pulling herself to her feet, she ran a hand through her messy red hair. Giving the rest of the group a tired look, she grabbed her bag and shuffled to the bathroom.  
When she came out Thor was up and they were working on waking Liz up.  
Ally simply rolled her eyes while Reno gave her a look.  
"Goin' casual today?" He asked. Ally nodded, having on some skater sneakers, short jean shorts, a red tank top and a jacket over it. She snorted, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes.  
"Sure, yo." She snarked, raising an eyebrow. Reno rolled his eyes, gesturing to Liz.  
"Gonna help get her up?" He asked, and Ally shook her head.  
"No, they'll figure it out." She stated.  
Liz got up, punched the guys who were trying to get her up, then fell asleep again.  
Ally snorted, rolling her eyes. She walked out, telling Reno- and Rufus, technically- that she was going to get Breakfast sent up.  
Liz finally got up at lunch time. She threw in a bikini and short blue shorts, grabbed a towel, and headed downstairs. Ally watched her go with a amused expression.  
She went down to the pool but she wasn't the only one there.  
Ally looked out the window at the pool with a frown.  
Liz had sat down, her silky blue hair down, a bunch of guys were there too..pretty much drooling over Liz.  
"I'm going to beat some guys up since Leo's not here." Ally said, running down the hall. When ally got down there, Liz has her feet in the water and was surrounded by the guys talking.  
"All right," ally said with a sickly sweet smile, "Since she has a boyfriend- although he is not here- you all are going to have to back away from the bluenette."  
"I do not have a boyfriend, ally!" Liz said sternly.  
"Boyfriend, Fiancé, whatever you're callin' him." Ally said, hands on her hips.  
"I'm single." Liz told her coldly.  
"If y'all are single, then I'm delusional. Now, back away real slow-like, boys." Ally said, a smile dancing across her lips, although her eyes were icy.  
Liz pulled ally into the water and said, "don't listen to her..she needs to go to a madhouse."  
Ally pulled herself out of the water, perfectly dry. She stood up, a cold smile gracing her visage.  
"If your so un-loyal, I'm afraid your in for a rather large shock."  
Liz looked truly confuzzled. But said sarcastically, "Oh, am I now?"  
"Humph. So be it." Ally said, walking off. Liz smiles then continued talking to the boys.  
Ally was met by Reno, who gave her a sympathetic smile, and she scowled.  
"Stubborn. So- so stubborn!"  
Reno just walked away shaking his head muttering something about ally being just as stubborn.  
"I can hear you!" Ally exclaimed, running after him. He screamed and ran.  
Ally faceplams and walked over to the central bar and sat down at a empty table.  
Reno stopped running and joined her. She ordered a margarita and Reno ordered rum and coke.  
"Your so very, horribly predictable." Ally said with a smile. As the waiter came back she ordered some buffalo wings. They ate the wings and drank their drinks.  
The two sat there for a while, eating and drinking, and they where eventually joined by Rufus.  
"Your so... Clingy." Ally informed Rufus as he came searching for Reno. The ShinRas walked away leaving ally by herself.  
Ally groaned, and started chewing on a chicken wing.  
Meanwhile; Liz was talking to the boys, and she fell in. When she came back up, everyone started laughing.  
Ally whisked up to her room where everyone was gathered and sat on a bed.  
They were whispering about something but stopped when ally entered. She grabbed Thor and hissed in his ear "Liz is at the pool..not alone..with tons of guys."  
"And they are flirting." She finished.  
"Say no more." Thor rushed out of the room.  
"I won't.." Ally said with a smirk when Thor had left the room.  
Ally started laughing maniacally.  
Reno and Genesis gave her a concerned look, and the rest just stared.  
"Lizabeth!" Thor growled.  
"What Thor?" Liz yawned.  
"Oh, sweet revenge." Ally said happily, looking out the window.  
"What are you doing?" He hissed. "Talking, what are you doing?" Liz replied sweetly.  
As the two fought someone knocked on the door.  
"Could someone get that?" Ally asked.  
When no one did, she huffed "looks like I have to all the hard stuff..as always."  
She walked over to the door and yanked it open with a scowl on her face.  
It was Thor. Fuming over having lost a battle against Liz, like he would've won anyways.  
"I swear," Ally exclaimed as she let Thor in, "ever since I came back she's changed so much! She's hardly the same person I knew when I left."  
"Must've been the coma..." Reno said quietly.  
"You think..." Ally gasped, hand over her mouth. She stood up rapidly and exclaimed, "Reno, your a genius! It's like what happened... Gods and Goddesses!"  
"What?" Reno asked very confused.  
"The coma! Something happened to her- mentally, that is- while she was in the coma! Thor, do you know how she was put into a coma?"  
"No.." Thor said, "why?"  
"Because that could be why she's acting weird!"  
"I'm so confused!" Reno said exasperatedly.  
"Ah..." Ally waved him off, "never mind."  
She muttered something then grabbed a notebook and pen and began to write.  
Soon, there was yet another knock on the door.  
"Reno, get that."  
Reno opened the door yet again but this time gasped in shock and ran away.

It was Leo and Danny. The stormed in without asking and plopped down on the bed.  
"Dany!" Ally exclaimed, shooting up with a smile .Ally looked right into the bug brown eyes of Danny. He pushed past her and him and Leo sat on the newly made bed.  
"... Right." Ally said, walking over to the duo.  
"Hello again."  
"Greetings.." Leo said vaguely, staring out the window.  
" go fetch your unloyal and flirtatious girlfriend.." Ally said.  
"What girlfriend?" Leo asked her sounding like she was suspicious.  
"Liz."  
"What about her?" Leo asked confusedly.  
"Just because he likes her doesn't mean he's her girlfriend!" Thor said jealously.  
"She's horrible." Ally supplied, sitting next to Genesis.  
"She's done a three sixty personality swap."  
"Oh...huh...coma maybe? How did she get into the coma anyways? Maybe it'll wear off?" Leo said.  
"WE DON'T KNOW!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up and waving her arms about.  
Calming down slightly, she continued, "All we know is that Thor found her."  
"You could do some of that mental stuff like 'daj." Reno suggested.  
"Wha?" Leo looked genuinely lost..like Liz used too..and still does sometimes.  
"A Sephiroth remnant," Rufus cut in coolly, and Ally and Reno nodded, while Genesis looked downtrodden.  
"I witnessed it and was the one who recovered Kadaj." Ally stated.  
Leo still looked lost.  
"It's a rather long, painful story for another time." Ally dismissed all questions at once. Still, some gave her curious looks.  
Silence took over the room and they basked in it for quite a while.  
"So, now that's that, why are you here?" Ally asked the two elven.  
Danny shrugged and looked at Leo.  
Ally scowled, glaring at the two in exasperation.  
"We need your help." Leo said flatly.  
"With what?" Ally asked.  
"The dwarves finally came through with the threat..they started the war." He responded when he looked up into their shocked faces.  
"What?" Ally whispered, eyes while in horror.  
"Whatever for? Has there been any developments?" Ally asked.  
"Our top scientists are working on tons of improvements as we speak. The dwarves have been improving too..the stole you humans nuclear destruction devices-nukes as you call them. Those dirty rascals bombed the city..we need you guys..mostly Liz, ally, Thor and Loki..but all of you should come with us." Leo replied calmly his eyes watering slightly.  
"What...?" Tony!" Ally whirled around to look at the billionaire. "Do you know anyone who would do this?"  
She looked shocked and horrified as she looked at Tony.  
"Hmm...nobody came into the tower while I was there..someone might've leagued with the dwarves..maybe a staff member of Stark industries?" Tony told her truthfully.  
"Hmm..." Ally hummed, looking rather troubled.  
They think for a couple minutes.  
Ally sighed, sliding down the bed causing her arms and shirt to slide up. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sighing.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Tony yelled "I KNOW WHO TOOK THEM!  
"Who?" Ally exclaimed, jumping up. Their faces in shock as tony recountered the story.  
"Wait, wait... Why though?"  
"I dunno..pepper came and told me and I didn't know what it meant until now..." Tony replied.  
"That's bad... But why are the dwarfs attacking? What's the reasoning behind it?" Ally questions, "didn't a group pass through a elven city just not to long ago?"  
"Yes but those were rouge dwarves. Rouge dwarves are against the other dwarves so they got kicked out if dwarven cities across the land." Explained Danny.  
"But, why would they enter an elven city? I though they all hated elven." Ally asked, confused beyond belief for once. Danny sighed exasperatedly.  
"I'm sorry, I'll just try my best to understand a completely new topic." Ally said sarcastically. Giving Dany a pointed look, she stood up.  
"We'll help you once we finish our vaca. Pack territory is next, so we're going to be camping."  
Danny sighed and Leo said "we need your help now!" He then muttered so only Danny could hear, "we'll confront Liz about this later.."  
Then the two elves left the hotel room without another word or second thought from anyone.  
Ally crinkled her nose up at them and crossed her arms with a huff.  
"I forgot how pushy elven are." She stated a second later.  
"It does seem as they need our help.." Genesis replied.  
"Their top scientists are helping them!" Ally said, her voice raising irritatingly.  
She turned to Genesis.  
"I am determined to not interfere and screw everything up like I did to you, Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack! Like I did at ShinRa... I won't interfere. Not this time."  
"Seph losing it wasn't your fault. It was Jenova's." Geneis told her. Ally shook her head.  
"No, it was mine. Horrible things happened to you, Kadaj, EVERYONE I tried to help." Ally told him with a sigh.  
"Then don't hep like me and Natasha and tony does. Just come and relax with us. Liz Thor and Loki can handle whatever they need you guys for!" Genesis told her confidently.  
"That's the thing," ally said, voice muffled by her hands. "I was still young when I came to Gaea. I thought what I was doing had to other option. I'm not dumb like that, to think that sometimes there are choices."  
She sighed, looking up, but was very determined. Her blue eyes glowed as she looked at all in the room.  
"I realize that now. But, in this situation, there are no choices. I must fight. For my honor," genesis cracked a small smile, " And for the right thing."  
They all looked at her, knowing what to do.  
"The only question now is..."  
"What side to fight on? Ally, that's a question only you can decide."  
Danny and Leo found Liz at the pool and the started talking to her.  
"Hey, Daytona!" Ally Yelled handing out the window. Inside, Genesis was holding her feet to prevent her from falling several stories. Dany looked up at her, confused as to why she was hanging out the window.  
She made a hand heart and smiled at him, saying, "I agree, we'll all help!"  
Inside, both Reno and Genesis where holding on to her feet.  
Liz started giggling then Danny and Leo joined. Soon they were all laughing hysterically.  
"Wha-" Genesis and Reno's grip slipped and Ally fell out of the window shrieking, and landed on the concrete with a sickening thud. Instantly, both Reno and Genesis was looking down at her with a horrified expression.  
Liz ran over to her followed by Leo and Danny.  
"Is she okay?" Asked the worried genesis.  
When ally groaned, Reno and genesis chanted "yay! She's Ali-ive!"  
"I'm a goddess, you idiots." Ally growled out, rubbing her head.  
" a minor one, yes. But, I can still fall from three stories and live."  
Liz reached out an arm to help ally get up an she took it. Wobbly standing up she said, "Lets get this show on the road!" Liz started giggling like she normally did. Soon everyone started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Ally grumbled, eyes closed, "I have a headache. I need silence."  
Liz kept giggling.  
"I give up!" Ally exclaimed, throwing her hands up, causing her sleeves to slip down and reveal a set of silver bangles on her right arm. They shone brightly, each engraved and set with a different stone. They caught the attention of several people, and Genesis and Reno gaped.  
"You kept those?" Genesis muttered to himself.  
Liz looked confused.  
"Why is everyone staring?" Ally asked.  
"How?" Ally asked. Genesis and and Reno shared a look.  
"Your wearing your bangles, yo. They've probably never seen them before."  
"Yeah.." Liz lifted her sleeve to.  
"Did Leo give you that?" Ally asked, looking at the bracelet on Liz's wrist. Gesturing to hers, she said, "Reno, Rufus, Zack, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth each gave me one for... Christmas." Ally smiled faintly at the memory.  
Liz looked at her feet as if she were digging out the memory.  
"That was when I was on Gaea, Liz." Ally said, pausing, "before we lost Zack, Angeal and Seph."  
"I remember ally.." Liz told her faintly, "I got mine from 5nice boys..not saying any names though..I was in college, we were in college together and were, still are, like a family..all except for Harry..he was in the "family" but had a major crush..on me." Liz gushed as she dug out the memory.  
Ally spluttered.  
"One Effin Direction, Liz? Are you having DELUSIONS?!"  
"No..we were all in college ally..together..we had professor lane and professor Quinn. I'm not delusional..I never told you?" She responded.  
"No... Liz, you never told me anything about what you had done while I was... Gone. All I knew is that I had left and came back a year later, but was Five years older..."  
"Years there are longer than years here ally. You if all people should know that." Liz said.  
She looked down to the side, scoffing.  
"I know that now. Five years is a very long time, yet it was so sort for you..." Ally looked up. Standing on her own, she looked Liz in the eyes.  
"I've learned quite a bit and I've corrected quite a lot of my ways."  
Liz strode so ally had to look up to see her eyes. "I'm going for a walk." Liz said sternly then walked out of the room breathing hard.  
"Why is she always so mad at me?" Ally mumbled to herself with a sigh, "I've done nothing to her."  
"I don't think she's mad..was she breathing heavy the day she was in the coma?" Thor asked.  
"I have no clue, don't ask me!" Ally said, holding her hands up in a gesture Of surrender.  
"I think she was..." Leo said Danny nodded in agreement.  
"We'll, since I'm obviously not needed, I'll go prep. Meanwhile, you all can do your thing. Kay? Kay. Good." Ally said with a smile.  
Ally walked away. "We have to go find Liz! It's been too long!" Thor said rushing out of the room with Leo an Danny on his heels.  
"Oh, aris, you mean thing." Ally muttered to herself, disappearing around the corner.  
That left genesis, Loki and Natasha in the room. Loki looked once at genesis, once at Natasha, then hurriedly left the room.  
Ally dashes around a corner and burst into the room, throwing herself down on Liz's bed.  
She started crying. From all the things that happened, all the things that are happening, and all the things that will happen, but most of all, because Liz is probably hurt. She sat up abruptly, sniffled, wipes her tears away, then sprinted out of the room and downstairs.  
Pulling on her sweatshirt, she sprinted down the slope and down into the general area and bar, where she proceeded to run into someone and send herself and the other flying.  
She didn't care who she ran into and kept running until she found Thor cradling an unconscious Liz in his arms. He was crying and rocking back and forth. Ally took one look around and found Danny but no Leo. Strange. She looked down at Liz. Her flowing blue hair shielding her face and burst into tears. She collapsed next to Thor and they cried together.  
"We think she walked because she was having trouble breathing and collapsed over here..I've already alerted 911." He said to no one in particular.  
"What is wrong with her?" Ally exclaimed, trying to regain her composure. Thinking for a moment, she had a bit of an epiphany.  
"I bet that someone at the encampment would know!" Ally exclaimed to herself. Thor gave her a confused look.  
"Encampment? What encampment?"  
"Yes!" Ally exclaimed when she got no more response. She grabbed Liz and the two disappeared without a trace. About an hour later, ally came back.  
"We need to head to the Encampment. Round everyone up, Thor, and get them to pack everything." She told him. He nodded once and left.  
Ally was about to leave when a big hand grabbed a strong, unbreakable, hold on her wrist. "Did you forget something?" Danny asked mockingly as he lead her behind a rock. Ally sighed and let him take her.  
"This is a bit more important. Besides," she added playfully, "you get to meet Hela and Fenrir. They pretty much raised me."  
He ignored this comment and said "you've pretty much stolen my heart ally." He said mocking her word choice. She smiled and whispered "me too.." She leaned in and they started kissing.  
Then, of course, Thor just so happened to be walking by and noticed them. He was shocked.  
They didn't notice he was there so he just walked away.  
"Now," ally breathed out as she broke away. Smiling, she said, "we should go, we need to leave soon."  
"Yeah..."Danny panted. Then he brought his full lips up to her and whispered huskily "we'll continue this later.." Getting up, they walked away together.  
"All right," ally said, surveying their small group, "who's ready to go?"  
After a chorus of yeses, the disappeared then reappeared at the encampment.  
Ally quickly disappeared into the maze of cabins and dens, leaving everyone else standing awkwardly.  
"Erm... Where do we go?"  
They all moved in the direction of which it looked that ally went.  
Meanwhile, ally was making her way through the Encampment, quickly reaching her destination.  
The others, after an hour of wondering, found ally and walked up to her.  
Ally was talking to a tall raven haired woman when they walked up. They turned to look at them, Ally grimancing and the woman with astonishment.  
"Mother!" The woman cried as she and Loki hugged. Most shared confused looks.  
"Hela," ally coughed from behind her. Hela straightened, smiling sheepishly.  
"It is good to see you, Hela." Loki said with a smile.  
Leo looked around the room clearly looking for Liz so was Thor.  
"She's in the infirmary." Ally said. Leo nodded, and Thor gave her a look.  
"We're contacting the healers on Asgard, they think she may have come in contact or have been subjected to... Some virus, I believe. Common as, well, the common cold. Just a little harder to cure."  
Thor and Leo rushed out of the room. Hela and Loki went and took a walk. Tony wandered off. Natasha and genesis took a walk as well.  
That left ally and Danny and ally alone. "What did you say about continuing?" Ally mockingly asked as Danny leaned in.  
"I'm going to go relax, this vacation has been stressful." Ally said, heading for the door. A hand rested on the dark wood of the doorframe as Ally sighed.  
"I know I missed home..." She whispered to herself as she opened the door and walked out into the cool air. She looked at the mountains surrounding her and started walking down the dirt road.  
"But why does it not feel like home?" She finished.  
Danny followed her and they started walking.  
Ally was walking through the woods, leaping over rocks and dodging burnt trees while Dany scrambled behind her, unused to the terrain.  
He caught up to her and they sat down watching the sunset.  
"So what do you think of the Wild West so far, Daytona?"  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Danny leaned down and they sat their and kissed. Ally heard his moan of pleasure as her tongue slid in his mouth.  
She broke away, "no, I'm not." She said. And pushed him away, yet again.  
"And like I said, you need to try harder than that to get me."  
He grabbed her and rolled on too of her as he heard her sigh of pleasure, he set to work. Before he could do barely anything, tony wandered up took one look at the two of them then turned on his heel and started running.  
"What the crap?!" Ally yelled, kicked Danny off and sighed in an aggregated way.  
"Go away, Daytona." She spat at him, "and I better not see you again. I'll run you through."  
With that, she sprinted off and disappeared into the woods.  
Danny sighed then walked away.  
Ally quickly made her way to a secret alcove behind a waterfall. It was barely illuminated and damp, yet it was Ally's favorite place to sulk.  
And, no one knew about it.  
She was sulking because she knew she wanted him but was afraid if what everyone would think..of her..of Dany.  
Besides, she had vowed to almost everyone that she wouldn't do any of that before marriage.  
Yet she yearned to so badly. Especially with dany. Dany. When she heard or even thought his name, she got that tingly feeling or pleasure rushing through her body. She sighed. "Oh great gods and goddesses..what am I going to do?"  
"Not anything good, that's what." She continued to mutter. She continued to have this conversation with herself. She hated to have these conflicts with herself.  
"Yet these god-awful elves never quit, do they? Freaking hell."  
She sighed. Was it a sigh of relief? Of confusion. Maybe. But right now; ally was tired ,and confused about her feelings for Dany, and everything that was going on. She got up, and left her cave and headed back to everyone else.  
She made her way to her room, passing Hela in the lounge reading a book. The older woman smiled as she passed and Ally gave a week smile in return.  
"Hey," Hela called as reached the oak stairs. Ally paused, looking over at her.  
"...yes?" Ally asked hesitantly, looking over at Hela. Hela gestured for her to come sit by her.  
Ally complied, sitting down stiffly. The minute Ally was seated, Hela enveloped her in a hug.  
"We where very worried, you know." Hela stated as she broke free. She handed a large packet to Ally.  
"And now for your homework and punishment for doing something so reckless."  
"I have... Homework." Ally stated, dumfounded.  
"Yes," Hela said with a light laugh, but turned very somber, "everyone has written you a letter on how worried they were, and on how you shouldn't do something like that again."  
Ally winced, but it only got worse for her, apparently.  
"-Even Legolas was worried sick, and that should tell you something."  
Ally just died at this. If Legolas was worried about her, she was in big trouble. He had been the one to train her in combat, and had quite a bit of faith in her abilities. If he was worried...  
"I so screwed up, I know!" Ally moaned, putting her head in her hands. Hela sighed.  
"You did, but ally? It was probably for the better. Now go upstairs, you look exausted." Ally nodded, taking the packet and running upstairs to her room and collapsing on her bed.  
Ally opened the package..the longest of all of the letters was tied between Liz and Dany. No surprise there since it was her best friend and her lover. She started reading but dozed off because of exhaustion.

* * *

YEAH! Two updates in one day! And if you would notice the new picture for the Fic- the first official published pictures of Ally and Liz! YEAHUH! Psyched about that, and other stuff.

Also, I am sad to admit that A&LVEP is drawing to a close... A few chapters left, that's all.

HOWEVER, look for us in the Hobbit section... As seeing that the journey to the Lonely Mountain has began... Ally and Liz will be joining the Dwarves! Yayayayayay!

Anyway, Ally out!


End file.
